How I Was Almost Kicked Out From College
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Chris and his trouble during his first year in college on the Faculty of Science at the University of Falcon City at the time shortly after, he fell in love with Aviva here as a fresh student. Rated M due to violence, some drugs and strong sexual references. And maybe some references to the book "A Clockwork Orange" by Anthony Burgess.
1. Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself. I'm Chris Kratt, I'm 18 years old and now it is my first two weeks in college. I study biology and in the future I would like to do nature protection as well - I study at the Faculty of Science at the University of Falcon City and well, I admit it. I'm freshly in love, but so far with the girl I love we're more friends and she doesn't know about my love.

Her father died at the beginning of the school year, during a car accident, when she as me started studying on this university and closest to the expression of my affection and my love to her was, when I tried to comfort her by hug, when she learned that her father died.

Her name is Aviva. She is studying engineering, but I and her live on the same dormitory, but each on the different flat with different room-mates. I just wish if I and her live in the same flat during college, but these are probably love wishes of some ordinary college student.

I also have older brother. His name's Martin and he finished college one year ago, after I have graduated. The study at university takes three years at every any specification, but you will learn more about him later.

Now I start to tell you, what's going on at this moment, so get ready...!

* * *

I was alone at my room. It's Saturday afternoon and I'm alone. At this moment I'm trying to kill my time, by, yes, learning. At the Monday, there will be most likely exam.

I sat on the bed, dressed in shorts with my favorite color- Khaki and my bare chest was cannot be seen, due to my white shirt with short sleeves. Room was lighted by the Sunshine from the outside by the window, so the light fell on my face, hands and clothes.

I sighed. My room-mates were now gone for some time. I had whole flat at the dormitory for myself for a few hours, but I didn't knew, what to do. I still felt new here and I looked like at my free time here more like person, who feels good alone.

I got down (In the bedroom there are two double-bed beds. I sleep on the left side on the upper bed.) and I put exercise book on the table, which was between the double-bed beds at the window. I looked at the clock: Now was 3 PM and I little bit felt tired from the first week. This was my 2nd week here and I still felt here like a stranger.

Out of nowhere sexual thoughts started chasing through my head. Well, I'm single at the moment and I actually have the whole flat for yourself, so I guess you can imagine, what I did next hour.

In bedroom, which I shared with my three next room-mates, I pulled down jealousie, so the room was dark now. After a moment I lay naked on my bed covered with blanket with head resting on the pillow.

Yeah, I masturbated. While excitement poured into my body and shortly thereafter I got an erection (I was rubbing my manhood with my left hand) and I imagined that I was making love with her.

My clothes lay on the opposite side of bed and I had handkerchiefs at the end, to be ready for the moment when I get so excited and experience the satisfaction of spraying.

I was sweaty, a little bit blushed, smiled in the upcoming ecstasy and I felt smell of my musk, while my cock was nearby that. I sprayed my preejaculate outflow, but making good for yourself has not ended yet.

Where I was nearby it I took one of handkerchiefs and sprayed my sperm into it. I noticed the handkerchiefs were now sticky and my semen was almost normal liquid of white color.

I breathed deeply, at that moment I was still hot and still sweating, I felt tired and for a while I closed my eyes.

I sighed, when I realized, that I want to sleep for a few hours. After that sigh I cleaned up the handkerchiefs, which was sticky now due to my sperm and I returned to bed.

I covered myself with blanket and again I was resting my hand on the pillow. I was felling asleep naked. I could sleep with my boxers, but because I still had after masturbating erection I decided to sleep naked, because when I was sexually excited like this it was good to give my erect manhood space.

For a while I was sucking my thumb from my left hand like a little kid (I'm left-handed) and then I fell asleep.

I woke up startled, when I heard aloud music from the flat in the dormitory, which was neghboring with the flat, where I was. Sadly it was behind the wall, where was my bed and that pissed me, because after that excitement and delight I wanted to sleep.

So I got on my bed and got out of bed. I wasn't letting any kind of light into the room right now, for I was going to sleep again when I got back.

I slammed on the door of neighboring flat, which was on the left site next to the flat, which I shared with classmates and waited up for the reply. I was in the corridor.

"Silence please! Be aware that someone in the apartment next to you wants to sleep!" I yelled, while I slammed on the door with my fists. I ignored the fact, that I still had an erection.

"What you want?" a dark-haired young man with a stubble peeked at me as he opened the wooden door.

"Please shut down the music. I want to sleep and that noise woke me up."

"Well, well.." that guy looked at me with thought, I honestly hated the fact he is one of my neighbors on this dormitory. "Go back where you came from, it'll not be so aloud."

"Thanks." I said and returned back to the bedroom, again I lay naked in my bed, still feeling the sexual excitement thanks to masturbating during imagining my sexual fantasies.

Just I and her, just I and her, just I and Aviva, just I and Aviva.

I was getting ready for getting asleep, but at that moment I again heard music from the neighboring flat and it was even louder.

I with anger covered my head for a moment with pillow trying to mute that music and trying to fell asleep again.

"That asshole won't let it rest.." I murmured for myself, while I was dressing on my bed again, still having an erection from it.

I came there again and slammed on the door again. I was angry and I was going to fist at the one who ran the "party" by slamming to his face. But instead..

"Do you want to join?"

One blonde woman of my age was looking at me. She looked like horny, when she saw and before I could react she dragged me inside.

Like a Greek hero, I found myself in a group of about four girls who looked at me and touched me. They were like sirens, I felt that this wasn't a "party" and that the party was actually some sexual orgy.

I was nervous, I didn't want to have anything with them, and I was afraid they wouldn't tell me that I had an erection, but not because I was sexually attracted because I wasn't attracted at all and this was the masturbation response I spent about an hour and if it keeps, I'll have an erection for a few more hours, just like after real sex.

I was nervous even more, when they undressed my shirt and I tried to keep it in my hands.

One of them touched my crotch and I was lucky, when she did not straight did not go with her hand under my khaki shorts and my boxers to my manhood. Sadly, she found it.

"The boy here seems to be another potential lover."

One of them said, but at that moment I had a weird rescuer.

"Girls, leave him alone, you will maybe enjoy with him later, maybe he decided to put aside his sleep and decided to find passion and pleasure in this place."

It was that guy from my first slamming. He was dressed kinda like something between biker and clerk, he was studying on the same Faculty on the same university as me, but chemistry.

He carried two glasses of red wine in both hands and spoke to me as if I was their savior or something.

"Here, take glass of wine." He said and he looked at me.

"Sorry, I don't drink alcohol."

"As I can see, you follow the law on adolescents and alcohol.." he said and he sighed, while looking at me "what a pity. You don't know about what you are missing."

"Thanks, but I don't want to know it." I said

"And don't you want to join here?"

I was a little bit still angry at that moment, but when I heard this sentence, I realized, that this is a chance.

"Actually.." I was pretending I'm thinking "yes, maybe I'll put that sleep off."

He patted my shoulder.

"Well that's good, definitely there will be one that she likes to enjoy with you.." That chemist said and led me around flat.

Just don't bother me sexually, I thought.

I had to lie on the blanket half-naked, still with that. I felt like in a breeder, and I could smell the smell of drugs in the fog. The music was still loud and I knew I was not far from the speakers. This was a school dormitory, no nightclub, so the DJ with all his equipment couldn't be here.

I had my white shirt near my right hand, so I can be dressed again soon. But when I take care of stopping the music, I'll go back to bed naked and enjoy the pleasure of falling asleep that thrills when I rubbed him.

A girl with a syringe came to me near her T-shirt. I didn't know if it was a one-off in this orgy, because of quick sex, or if the girl was really fucking. Anyway, she was about as old as me, and I got nervous when she started to touch me again and I decided to protect my manhood.

"Please, don't touch him." I said, when I put my left hand on my shorts at the place, where was my manhood.

"Oh, come on." she said "Something happened to you that you don't behave like the right guy in bed."

"This isn't a freacking bed.." I said and I want to say, that this place is just a whorehouse with orgies

"And a little drug wouldn't help you?" she said and she started to stretch for the syringe.

"What is it?" I asked

"Cocaine.. did you expect vaccination?"

"I have to go somewhere.." I said and I moved quickly so she couldn't stab it into my vein and I dressed my white shirt.

I wanted the speakers to cut at least the wire so they wouldn't plug it in again, but..

"Where you want to go? I didn't even start with you." That sex-hungry girl barked at me, when I was trying to stand up.

"You should not be interested in it.." I said, but that guy, who was carry on, yes that black-haired chemist noticed it and when I stood up he came to me.

"What are you doing? You came here for girls, booze and drugs, right?"

"You may not be interested. Before my sleep I was learning."

He began to provoke me.

"Learning!" He laughed "Don't you want to say, that you was chasing your dick!?"

This upset me because I hope I have privacy when my roommates are gone. I guess he heard my groaning in the delight when I fantasized about having sex with the one I fell in love with and I superbly sprayed in that ecstasy.

There was something I wanted to tell him, but he attacked me. That pissed me off and threw myself at him. For a while I tried to punch him with his fists while he attacked from all sides.. and of course called his gorillas. Three young mans of my age, who were stronger than me.

For a while I found myself on the ground curled up in a ball as they beat and kicked me. I got a kick in my face, and in addition to the pain, I could feel the irony taste of blood in my mouth. The blood started to flow from my nose and I was a little stunned while a few drops of my blood were already on the ground and the blood I couldn't wipe was definitely running down my face. I knew he would probably beat me up until I was bloody and unconscious to get rid of me.

I got upset there, and as if miraculously, even with the pain, I began to defend myself against the minions of that drug-shit. I felt anger and hate growing in myself, desire to beat them all.

I bit one of them into the blood in self-defense, and the other two watched in shock. Then I began to torture him with beating as he did to me a while ago. It made me happy. I felt happy to hear his painful moaning leave him alone, but meanwhile I began to break his bones. Though he was a hefty guy, tears began to flow with his eyes and I was his torturer. What a new fun that made me happy.

"What are you standing there like marble statues!? Stop that madman!" their boss, that student of chemistry at the same Faculty as me and who stood behind these orgies yelled at the last two of his minions.

One tried to attack me from behind, but I was ready and kicked him in the stomach and then into the crotch. I laughed as the first drops of blood began to hit my white shirt, when I used his attacks against him.

The girls were screaming, other first-year boys were afraid to use these orgies as a one-off, but they were too afraid to attack me when they saw beating the minions of that chemist.

The other tried to attack me with a dining knife, but I turned it over for him, gave him a few kicks and punches all over his body, and then stabbed him happily in his chest, but that wasn't all. As he tried to scrape off the bleeding wound, I grabbed his left palm and stabbed the knife in front of everyone's eyes. But this wasn't all yet with this guy. Then I kicked him in the stomach when I got him on the ground, so I stomped on the bleeding hand he'd woken up with the eating knife several times. There were specks of blood on the ground, and since he certainly suffered, I kicked him hard in the head to fall unconscious.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" the guy who stood behind this orgy and at the end invited me here called, but when he was running at me with a baseball bat, I pulled the lever out of his hand and when he tried to attack me with my fists, I hit him with a strong blow and gave him a few more blows and he ended with a bleeding nose, crawling on the ground.

"You want to kill me.." he said, when he was crawling on the ground with a few blood puddles away from me and he was trying to stop bleeding from the broken nose. Blood ran down his hand and dripped to the ground. His minions were unconscious, laying in the puddles of their blood.

The other guys who were here for sex together with the girls watched in horror when they saw me bloody seeing me, with the lever in my left hand, go to the crawling owner of this college harem.

"I do not want." I said and I watched how he was beaten started leaning against the wall and watching me "I'm here for something else."

"FOR WHAT!?" he barked and he watched me walking around with baseball bat "YOU STUPID, DO YOU KNOW, THAT BASEBALL BAT IS MINE!?"

I looked at him and I eyed the baseball bat, which was now in my, a little bit bloodied hands.

"I'm astonished that you didn't stop your securitate from touching that baseball bat, when it is yours.." I said with a psychopathic smile.

"What do you want to do now, you crazy?!"

"You'll see very soon.." I said and I went to the to speakers still playing loud music. Everyone was watching me.

He looked at me with opened mouth, when he saw me, how I the baseball bat bang the speakers plugged into a power outlet, still mood playing some disco music.

I had a great anger on them and I knew that when I destroyed them I would sleep well and still have an erection after doing well.

I left the speakers lying there on the ground destroyed. They weren't playing music, and they were just a piece of electronic scrap. When I left, I threw the baseball bat to the ground and heard their fuss.

"You madman, you crazy, you killer! What have you done with my harem, you ungrateful !? You could have sex here with girls whenever you wanted, you could spray as many times as you wanted, and you would ruin it all, you the fuckin 'one!" I heard voice of that "very-well" known guy for me since this thing.

"You're an animal, you're a beast! You're a bad person!" one of that girls yelled at me, while I was leaving, but with that last sentence she gave me idea to say here this, while leaving "That says the one who is doing sex toy here and takes drugs.."

Her reaction to this was: "Go to hell you sadistic beast!"

"As you wish!" I said with a smile, feeling happy and shortly then I slammed the door of that whorehouse and I was back again standing in the corridor.

When I was back I washed myself and put my bloody white shirt on my dirty clothes. In the bathroom I washed a bloody face and then my reward came.

Again, I was lying naked in bed, and I decided to get some excitement so that it wouldn't happen and it would be the same before they woke me up. When I closed my eyes, I realized I was tired, and when I fell asleep I was enjoying the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

It's here, it's here, it's here. I found myself on the dean's rug, now I was running my eyes and trying not to let me out of my eyes, as if he was afraid I might attack him. He just summed up what I did two days ago at 8 PM.

I was sitting in a chair in his office and I was looking at him. The university has recently undergone refurbishment, so it was popular, gray, white and glass.

"..so of those you brutally attacked, all three ended up in hospital. You bit the first one into the blood and then tortured it by breaking the bones. The other one was so brutally beaten by the eyes of witnesses that his blood spattered on your shirt. You thrust the dining knife into the third young man's stomach and then stabbed his arm with the same knife, and then crippled him as a stinking dog. And to make matters worse, you still caused damage to someone else's property."

I was silent, still nervously looking into eyes of this elderly man.

"Kratt? Are you listening to me at all?" He said with serious voice still looking at me.

"I was defending myself. They attacked me. That chemist started it-" I said, but I didn't finished it, because dean of this Faculty jumped into my talk

"Did you cripple three people in self-defense? Do you know how ridiculous is this? According to witnesses, you enjoyed the violence as a psychopath." Dean started to bring me down.

"And were you at what they were doing there? Do you even know how many laws they violated and you didn't move a little finger?" I said again and I noticed, that the Dean of this Faculty is getting angry at me.

"I forgot you are a son of a policeman. So tell me what so suspect there was a charge to get a student of chemistry." Dean challenged me.

"They drank alcohol, took and produced drugs and perhaps prostitution. It was basically, forgive me for that expression Dean- Whorehouse. They organized orgies there and almost pulled me into one of them. I was attacked when I said that I was leaving and that I didn't want to have sex with those girls from other classes in this university." I said and I realized how I'm even more getting nervous. I felt how a drop of sweat is flowing across my forehead

"So you're trying to tell me that whores, junkies and drug dealers are coming up this college campus?" Dean raised an eyebrow

"It is so."

From the expression of this man's face I knew, that he didn't believe me.

"Your claim makes this university a bad name - as if you didn't mar it anymore."

When he said this I started thinking, that I probably didn't get from this trouble.

"Are you saying that I'm ruining the reputation of this university?" I said and waited reply

He looked at me like a psychopath, and then he told me.

"If you're telling the truth, find some evidence to prove your innocence. It doesn't change the fact that you crippled them, but it could save you. Do you know very well that you are at risk of being expelled and arrested for assault and and severe bodily harm?"

I looked at him with an unclear view.

"Are you really giving me a chance?" I said with a little bit of happines.

"Yes, I'm giving, although I'm not excited from it. You can leave my office now." he said.

I got up from the chair and was about to head for the glass door, but the Dean's voice stopped me as I nearly opened the door.

"I didn't tell you what I think of boys like you."

I held the doorknob with my hand, but I had to turn around.

"And what you think about me?" I asked

"That young people like you should be in prison and treated in institutions. All future rapists, and you belong to these future criminals worth assaulting, theft, murder and rape. I'm giving you a second chance, just because I was hearing your version of the story, which is different from that of the chemist." then he looked at me and he said "What are you waiting for? Get out of my office, I don't want to see you here again in my life."

So I left his office and closed the door behind me. I walked for a while in the hallway, dressed in black trousers and boots and a green T-shirt with a white wolf print. It was warm outside, I didn't have to wear my jacket or sweater.

I walked in the corridors of the university for a while, and finally decided to go out where I was pouting for a while in the shade of the tree.

I closed my eyes for a moment while standing against a tree. I thought, and at the same time enjoyed the warmth. I tried to put together what was wrong with me yesterday. I remembered my childhood trauma - but the terrible memories I tried to forget I didn't want to mine. Maybe there's something I don't know about it, maybe it's hidden in me or it's part of my personality whatever I do, but on the other hand, it helped me to resist the wounds of six fists and six-foot kicks yesterday.

"CK, are you okay?"

I opened my eyes, when I heard known female voice. It was Aviva.

"Why are you asking?" I replied and I looked into her beatiful eyes. God, how much I love her.

She started holding my right hand. I looked at our hands, which was now holding, then I looked into her eyes.

"That accident is now known all over the school." she said and she for a few seconds turned, watching another students of the faculties, who were outside, then she turned back, looking at me saying "When my dad died at the beginning of this school year, you decided to help me, comfort me. For some reason, I feel I have to pay you back."

"It's okay Aviva." I said and I hugged her

"I known you only for two weeks, but you're my best friend here." she said

"That makes me very flattered." I said with smile and I tried a flirt that was supposed to be inviting her to dance together.

"What are you doing Chris?" She said kinda surprised.

I ended with a short flirting dance with her. I have seen new chance in it about our future "more than friends" relationship.

"I have an idea." I said with smile "What if we went to the cinema together for a movie and forgot it for a while?"

For a moment she looked at me a little puzzled (probably from us), but then she finally decided.

"It's a good idea Chris. I'm still confronting with that my dad's dead, and when he died, you showed me compassion and support. I owe it you."

"It's okay. That's what friends do." I said.

She got out of my love hug and on the way to the cinema (we walked) we started talking. It was as if the fucking Friday hadn't happened, but in the few hours that had shifted my relationship with her, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Today, when I was returning to dormitory after school, I had a weird feeling. Yes, I know I must find the evidence against them to get out of this trouble, but I had a feeling someone is watching me.

Oh fuck, I thought, when I realized, who is that person behind me.

"To send three people to the hospital and destroy my speakers with radio and other audio-visual equipment wasn't enough, was it?"

I turned, it was that chemist. I realized, that I have really bad luck, because he was my neighbor here.

"Will you stand here like wood? You don't know who you started with, you psychopath." he said with kinda threatening voice, while looking into my face.

"You want to threaten me?" I asked, but that guy looked even more angry than before "You shouldn't have made a noise in your school whorehouse, I'd sleep peacefully, and none of this would happen."

He watched me like an animal for a while.

"I'll get you into a madhouse, a life-long prison."

For some reason, his reactions were so ridiculous that I suddenly giggled and laughed like a girl, but it turned against me.

He struck me with a pretty strong blow and tried to keep me pressed against the wall so I couldn't defend myself. I started throwing myself, trying to escape from here, thinking about biting him as his fool, but that would turn against me, I couldn't do anything.

"I watched you when you were on that blanket with that girl. It got the me, when you refused drugs." he said and I noticed, that he is slowly pulling down filled syringe out of his right pocket in his grey pants.

"What you want to do?! You want to drug me!?" I was throwing myself, but he started to hold my elbow and before I could recover, I felt stinging pain here.

The needle was stuck in my vein about five seconds later, letting go of me, and I was beginning to realize what was happening.

"Welcome to the Wonderland, brother!"

I heard his voice while I staggered from the beginning, stumbled over the floor and fell to the ground. I was opiated.

"What the fuck you prickled me?" fell from me, when I was watching him standing and watching me, while I was crawling on the ground.

"Something that will take you to another world and that will show what animal and rapist you are."

"Go fuck yourself.." I murmured and I blinked and suddenly from the blurred view I was in a different world.

I wasn't in the hostel corridor, I was somewhere like the African savannah. That fucker stood there watching me, dressed like a poacher leader.

"You want to be a nature protector, so in a few years you'll be here you bloodthirsty." he said and I noticed, that he is helding a handgun in his hand. I was defenseless.

"What's your name?" I asked and I noticed, that on my favorite clothes are blood splatters.

"Bishop. Bishop Karynski." that chemist dressed as a pocher said and he watched me like an animal.

"Why am I here? I'd expect to experience hell here and instead talk to you like a brother." I startled at that moment, because I realized, that he called me 'brother' on purpose, maybe to piss me off, but I realized, that I called him in the same way.

"It's crawling on you. Do you want to know where I came with this salutation? It's from one interesting novel about one teenage psychopath and madman like you by Anthony Burgess." he said and he still watched me.

"No, thanks. What are you going to do with me?" I asked and that peace, which was here, caused that I was nervous, uncertain and I felt, that it's not safe here.

"You'll find out now." He purposely aimed at the sky at sunset without looking at it and fired several times on purpose.

I began to feel an uncomfortable feeling of tension and danger. Adrenaline began to pour into my body. I remembered my childhood trauma, my father's murder, which I witnessed as a six-year-old defenseless boy.

"You can be crazy even in this way. Not just in the way you did in my kingdom." he said and I ran to him, I wanted to kill him, but at that moment he vanished with laugh.

At that moment I found myself somewhere else. I was on the day street, I probably walked home from the university for the weekend, but the fists of some guys were already falling on me and beating me until blood ran out of me.

I got angry and attacked them again until the blood spattered my clothes. I laughed, wished it, enjoyed how they suffered, and I decide whether they would live or not.

Blood splashed in my eye and I decided to wipe the tearful and blinking eye with the green sleeve of the sweatshirt that had dried red blood drops.

I was startled to find myself elsewhere.

It was such a dark room, perhaps a madman's kingdom, and somewhat reminiscent of an abandoned sanatorium where people under the hands of mad patients were dying for cruelty and beastly attempts comparable to those of the Jewish angel of death during World War II, the so-called Dr. Mengle.

"Nice to see you here." I literally heard my own voice saying loudly this and I turned for a few times, then I stopped turning, when someone, maybe literally myself, but dressed in red looked into my own eyes.

"You're me and I'm you!?" I barked, when, well, he stared at me.

"Yes, you guess it right." He said and he kinda he smiled maliciously

"Who are you?" I asked, but that version of me in red started acting to me like a friend. He put his hand on my shoulder and guided me as I walked through the darkness where the light sometimes shone.

"I'm the one waiting for time to get a chance." he said and ideally waved his left hand.

"What you mean?" I asked and I was confused "I threatened to be kicked out of college and arrested and you-am I talking about chance?"

"Don't you remember how you enjoyed maltreating Bishop's security? I didn't even have to try, because I'm part of you." He said and I was still confused "You'll find out the rest of what I said when you figure out what you really are. When you drop the mask you wear. Do you know the saying that there is crying under laughter? But what if there is anger, a desire for revenge and bloodthirsty between the laughter and the crying?"

At that moment realized, I not feel save with "myself".

"Thanks, nice ideas brother, but you know that even though you and I are you and that you are probably part of my personality, I am not really such a person, so bye."

I started running, I didn't understand what was happening. I in running for a second managed to look into his face, smiling devilishly, and I saw and heard him mumuring "As you wish my brother."

Suddenly I found myself in a color tunnel that could be compared to a wormhole. I heard music, not just any music, but to make it all the more disturbing, it was the last song my dad played before he was killed. The evil memories of the trauma began to play again before my eyes. I heard a roar and a child, a gunfight as if it was brainwashing. Obviously I started throwing myself until I hurt myself and roared like a fool.

"NO! NO!" I scratched my blood, a stream of blood flowing at my bare shoulder and tears flowed from my eyes "FINISH IT! FINISH THIS SHIT!"

Nothing was happening, however, and I screamed with sobs.

"THIS WAS DAD'S FAVORITE SONG! THIS WAS HIS FAVORITE SONG AND YOU DISHONOR HIS MEMORY!" I still cried "STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T PLAY IT AT THE MOMENT OF HIS DEATH!"

I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I felt a wet and worsening chest pain. I touched my chest with my hand, and before I could look at the red palm, I had a fresh stain of my own blood on my clothes. I was bleeding and I thought I was dying. It was as if someone had shot me, and I was shortly after the bullet flew through my guts and chest, just like my dad.

Again I found myself on the African savannah. I lay bleeding on the ground in an increasing pool of blood still conscious.

When I heard footsteps approaching me, I muttered, "Is that you Bishop?"

I had no strength to move my head, every movement caused suffering.

"Yes, it's me Christopher, you old mad rapist."

"What you want from me..?" I said and I realized, that I'm more losing breath, because I was dying

"Just one thing." He stepped to the side where I could see him, dropped, looked into my face, and said "Die. People like you deserve it."

"Fuck you, you one fucking gingerbread." For some reason I said this weird thing, no something really dirty

"You talk in argot as I see, language of the criminals." He said and he started laughing

"So bye and I hope this was a warning for you." he started walking straight into the savannah and I watched him.

"What warning!? Are you threatening me!?" I used the rest of my power to yell this.

Bishop turned and with evil smile he said: "I have some contacts around the Falcon City. You don't want something to happen to your love." And he continued in walking.

For this time, I yelled the same thing, which he yelled, when he attacked me after I hurted his security.

"IF, IF YOU HURT HER, I WILL KILL YOU!!"

He literally ignored me.

"I WILL KILLL YOU. KILL YOU, I WILL ENJOY YOUR DEATH AS A BOSS HERE!"

I opened my eyes. The sight of the surroundings was blurry, and I knew I couldn't stay on my feet for too long. I could feel blood in my mouth, not only dazed, but also beaten into blood. I knew I would faint soon, and I knew that I was approaching my older brother, confused at the moment.

"M-Martin." I murmured and my legs began to break, I fell on the ground.

I knew Martin was a drop in shock and the other students were around too.

"It will be ok, bro. Whoever did it, I'll take you home to our mom. You spend your weekend at home with family, friends and loved ones, you will be safe."

Before I fell unconscious I said with concern in my voice: "Please, call Aviva. I want to see her, I want to something tell her-"

At that moment my head hit the ground with a hard impact and I found myself again in another world, but this time dark, where there was only darkness and everything was passing in seconds. Where the hours pass in seconds where I could do nothing in the dark. The darkness, followed by a few hours long dreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

I suddenly woke up. My body ached and I was hot. At the beginning I blinked several times to focus my eyes and then gained the strength to open my eyes.

I lay in bed, at home, in my room dressed in pajamas. It was easy to know that it was a day because sunlight was coming into my room from the window next to my bed, and of course the glow was one of the reasons I opened my eyes.

Damn, I thought when I remembered what I had gone through before I fell unconscious. And of course, I wasn't alone in my room.

"Lucky, you are okay bro."

I moved my head to change the perspective. The voice was Martin's and I had to move a little, though still paralyzed with a sore body, to see him.

He stood by my bed watching me.

"W-what h-happened? I remember that son of a bitch injecting me and then I was in a tangled world, it's hard to describe." were the first sentences, which fell from me

"Well, you were drugged that's true." Martin started describing to me, what was probably going on, while I was in "Wonderland"

"And what I did, while I was drugged?" I asked and my older brother continued in describing.

"Someone beat you even while you were intoxicated with the drug. When you came to me before you fell unconscious, you were all blood and bruise. According to those who saw you in that drugged state, you-"

"So it wasn't a dream." Martin didn't finished his sentence, because at that moment I sighed saying this with putting my sore left hand on my forehead.

"What?" Martin asked, when he heard me saying this, but I replied by saying; "Nothing."

Martin looked around for a while, than he again still standing looked at me and he continued: "The other students who saw you in that state said you were acting like a bloodthirsty beast. You attacked people around, even scratched yourself. To make matters worse, before you became dangerous to your neighborhood, a student at the Faculty of Economics had seen some men pull you to some empty alley at one of the faculties. According to her testimony, they beat you there until you blew - you were unconscious in a puddle of your own blood on a dirty street like a corpse when you started to wake up and she thought about offering you help, you're almost invaded that young woman, disappeared from here, and for the next two or three hours you were essentially a wild animal in the human body, dangerous to your surroundings on the grounds of the University."

What the hell? I thought, when Martin all this told me, because from the shards of hallucinations I thought everything was going in different sequence.

"And what they injected me?" I asked

"I was looking for it on the internet - cocaine. Whoever it was, though I guess because of your trouble, who it was - cocaine."

"Why cocaine? After all, drugs like heroin and LSD are more powerful."

"I have found that cocaine causes aggressive behavior after ingestion. I could say almost animal or even animal."

I sighed, when I heard this. And Martin noticed it. I sighed, because it explained, what Bishop injected me. When he injected me said, he injected me something, what will shows, what an animal I'm in reality.

"Are you stressed?" He asked and he tried to do not stress me more, but I wanted to change topic of the talk with my older brother.

"Is Aviva here? I want to see her. The whole school now has to think she's friends with a madman-me." I said and meanwhile I tried to get out of bed.

"I invited her here as you wanted while you were unconscious."

"Thank you so much Martin."

While I was saying this, I started looked at my injuries in the morning light. My right hand was even bandaged and there was a red spot on the bandage. I had traces of a plastic whip on my feet, which is sometimes used by horse riders, especially the police, so it looked like Bishop's partners were torturing me while I was in Wonderland. As if it wasn't, I felt pain in my proud manhood. Probably drugs, fists, whip and normal kicking were not enough for them because I thought they were kicking my testicles.

I took the power to stop sitting on my bed and stand up. I almost fell in the first step - it was like trying to appear after a thousand roller coasters and at the same time after a thousand street fights. I felt like I was going to vomit from yesterday.

By the second step, I really hit the ground. Not only was I hungry, but now I really knew I was going to vomit. Martin reacted immidiately.

"Didn't you hurt yourself?" Martin asked, while he helped me to stand up again.

"I have to go to the bathroom and quickly." I said and I coughed and to make my misfortune no longer big enough, I coughed up blood.

"I'll help you to get here." Martin said with kinda worried voice and when I finally started to stand up a bit, he held my shoulder and led me slowly but surely to the bathroom "The blood..these are certainly the responses of the drug and the way they beat you. Bro, don't tell me the school gangsters did it to you."

So Martin led me to the bathroom. At the door, I told him to let me go there myself. When I got there, I quickly closed the door and, since there were curtains in the bathroom window, I ran to the toilet for about five seconds while I almost fell back.

In that darkness, I opened the toilet bowl, closed my eyes that began to tear, and began to vomit. I felt like a junkie who was beaten up by a Mafia boss.

When those two minutes of throwing up anything but my gastric juices were over, I felt like I just described it to you as a cripple that starved for several days.

A few seconds after I stopped vomiting I didn't have the strength to go and turn on the light in the bathroom and wash my mouth from transparent and pale yellow vomit in the sink so I reached for the bidet that was next to the toilet, turned on the tap and washed my mouth there. I rinsed out the stinking mouth of the water and swallowed it several times to fill the void in my stomach. I felt like I was a poor man and that what I was doing now was under my dignity.

I turned off the water, leaned against the bidet wet from the water, closed my eyes for a moment, and breathed deeply. Now the headache came and the world was still tangled. I drew power for a moment. I knew that if I looked into the darkness, the headache would return immediately.

When I gathered the power to look at the hung window above me and saw the little light coming in, I wondered what fate really awaited people, men and women like me.

In the Middle Ages I would be executed, in the fifties I would be "treated" by electroshock torture and any inhuman experiments, certainly with drugs, if I killed someone I would spend some years in prison and then execute a poison injection with my loved ones. If I was lucky enough, I'd end up in life imprisonment.

I can't imagine myself in an orange prison vest amidst men stronger than me, more criminals than me who would make me a welcome target of bullying and sexual abuse.

f I were to be honest, I don't know where the madness comes from me. When it dominates me in the fight, it really makes me happy, it satisfies me even though it does not such good as sex of course and for some reason I enjoy it, especially when I get into it.

Then there is the possibility that I would end up in the institution for the rest of my life, it would be something like a sanatorium and that would mean goodbye freedom, goodbye my love, goodbye to the idea that one day I would be a dad.

I finally took the strength to stand up. I wiped my wet mouth in the first towel that I grabbed in the dark and then gathered the strength to stand up. I leaned against the wall to keep myself from walking again and turned on the lights in the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror that was mounted on the wall. Under the mirror were small glass patches containing toothbrushes, toothpaste, shaver, and the like.

When I looked at myself, I looked older than an eighteen-year-old.

I had a monocle on my left eye, a few bruises and bloody scratches on my face, a broken nose that was no longer bleeding and my stubble grew. I had circles under my eyes. I looked like a beat up fetish wreck at the age of thirty-five. It was just a depressing look when I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Fuck.." I sighed, when I saw how I look like after how they drugged me and beaten me.

I washed my face and washed off the scraps of blood on my face, and with my eyes closed I reached for the shaving foam and the shaver. I shaved.

Maybe it was only a few hours in the Wonderland, but it felt like a few days. I don't know how the dean of the faculty will react when he finds out what happened to me. I make the fucking Bishop darken the innocence here and that I'm a bully. Son of a bitch.

I hope all those things out of the law that he does here at the university do badly come back to him, because if I get kicked out of the university and I don't finish college, it's just the blame of this motherfucker. Write it down.

I walked out of the bathroom, of course it went out and closed the door. Martin was already in the kitchen with her. I don't know how Mom reacted to what I did at school and what happened to me. I went back to the room and decided to change. I don't want Aviva to see me like this.

When I changed my clothes (for a while I was completely naked in my room), I was tempted to remove the bandage on my painful right hand. It seemed stupid to have such a thick bandage because of my scratching - so I decided to find out, but in the end I regretted it because I found out what those bitches actually did to me with my right hand - cut my flesh, indeed, they cut the skin on my right hand with some knife like butter that blood was flowing and that muscles were visible. The wound was sewn, but at that moment I remembered one memory of when I was briefly in reality while I was drugged and they tortured me on the alley.

One of them held me against the wall so I couldn't escape. It was daytime, but it seemed like night. The first one almost strangled me and I tried to bite him in my hand while I was shaking and trying to get out of here, in such a wild way that I hurt myself, mainly scratching myself. My eyes were open and I was screaming: "STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T PLAY IT AT THE MOMENT OF HIS DEATH!"

The other two held my feet, and Bishop looked at me with a military knife in his hand. To my own horror, I had everyone's eyes open, but because of hallucinations, I was out of reality.

"The heap of shit is still yelling about his dad. Bishop, tell me what to do with this mummy's darling." The third, who held my left foot complained to Bishop

"His dose of torture is not over. He must experience as punishment what he has done to my loyal friends who are in charge of protecting my parties." Bishop said and he looked at me

The fourth hop, the same one who held me against the wall, soon had to retreat to make room for his boss.

"Matthew, please step back, I want to increase his suffering." The fourth one retreated, when he heard this and he did, when he get Bishop's order: "Please hold his right hand, lucky that he has a short sleeve shirt."

Bishop walked over to me, knelt by my right hand held by his hip, and I felt a sharp pain on his palm as the blade of his knife cut through the skin on my palm as I threw it.

He started with the knife, still stabbed in my skin, to continue to the elbow and from the elbow to my shoulder. As the blade dug deeper into my flesh on my hand, and as he began to cut my hand like it was butter for him, I sobbed at first, then I yelled in pain as the bleeding open wound on my hand was on seeing my muscles, my flesh growing. I screamed in pain.

I screamed with the red right hand from which my meat could be seen. I sobbed, but it wasn't enough for Bishop.

"Just one thing.." he said with evil in his voice and while I sobbed and screamed from pain, he stabbed me with a knife in his stomach, which he immediately pulled out.

I screamed again, but at that moment they stopped holding me. From the smell I realized, that I'm at the garbage can.

I lay on the ground, in a puddle of blood, writhing in spasms of pain, whining, moaning and crying. At that moment, my eyes were closed when they started kicking and hitting me again. One of them stomped on my head, and that blow sent me temporarily unconscious for a few hours before I woke up and began to show the strong aggressiveness that still persisted due to the drug.

I stood in my room, dressed in my underwear, musing and staring at the door at the memory when I said to myself: "I must go."

I put on the rest of my clothes and this time I went confidently into the kitchen, where my love, my brother and my mom were waiting for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Dressed in a red T-shirt with black wolf print, black trousers and black boots, I went down the stairs and turned left to head for the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

The walls were white and when I went down I saw some posted family photos. Some of the time before Dad died. I don't know how he would react if he was still alive and learned about what I did in college... maybe it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't died. Maybe.

"Chris."

In the kitchen, a confused and somewhat frightened look from my mom was waiting for me. She was just making scrambled eggs for breakfast, and my older brother was sitting on the couch in the living room, working as if nothing was happening. I haven't seen my love yet.

"Yes, mom?" I replied and I was nervous. Because, when it happened I on purpose did not spend weekend home.

I paid for my money, which I earned on the brigades two nights at the hotel. When the police arrived at the crime scene at the request of other students who heard the noise, yes, I did not enjoy the well-deserved sleep. I also I had to get dressed and run quickly to avoid arrest. But I did not avoid visiting the Dean of the Faculty and discussion with him about my possible arrest.

"After what happened in college, I worry about you." My mom said and I watched, how is she getting ready to put food on plates.

"Mom, they threatened me. Since when is taking justice into my own hands a crime?" I knowingly lied, I knew my mom was in a bad mood now.

"Nothing Chris. I'm just worried about your future. Such a clever boy, my son and threatens to lock him in jail." My mom sighed and I decided to start to look and walk around.

I headed into the living room. Along the way, I took bread and butter to somehow drive away the hunger that kept me a little sick. God, I felt embarrassed when I realized I didn't brush my teeth. I was too sick to do it, and if I did, I would probably vomit again.

"Chris?"

Again I heard female voice, very well known female voice like mom's, but this was a voice of young woman, whom I love.

She stood leaning against the wall near the couches, glancing around the house.

I came to her and looked into her eyes. I love her, I only know her for two weeks, and I don't know how to express her affection when we're just friends. If only I could kiss her on her cheek.

"You look like you survived a gas attack CK." She said and I smiled

"I expected you to think I look like a junkie or some drunken wreck drowning in depression." I said and I felt kinda nervous, because.. you know I love her.

"No, certainly not. You're not like that." She said and smiled.

Now there was no time for the flirt, because it would have been an embarrassment before my mom and older brother. And also because of my current status.

"You know, I asked Martin to ask you to come here." I decided to continue the talk

"I know it. He said to me. He said you want to tell me something." She said, and seemed to be as afraid of the whole thing as I was.

I glanced around the living room and glanced at the wooden entrance door to the house, thinking that the police could arrest me at any moment, and then I said; "I think it would be better if I tell it to you somewhere. I'm talking about the police."

"You know they're coming for you."

"As if the second chance the Dean of faculty gave me wasn't true.." I added "And as if Bishop had drugged me and tortured me with his minions on the street also did not happened."

I noticed that there was an oppressive atmosphere and that I had to do something about it.

I put my left hand on her shoulder and almost said to her, "Come with me. Let's get out of here." Instead, I said, "Come with me to some safe place outside the house where I tell you. I'm afraid there going to be a policeman for me every moment and arrest me."

So I grabbed her hand and led her to a safe place outside the house. We walked around the city and when we walked around the park, I almost got a heart attack, because I saw there a peculiar young bunch that I would have typed as the ones that Bishop has contact with.

In the end we stopped by the nature on the outskirts of the city. Aviva wondered why so far.

"So far?" she asked when I was looking at the city from a distance.

I led her to a meadow that was in front of the forest in the agricultural area of the Falcon City. I stood on the green grass, enjoying the view of the distant city. The journey took an hour, but it was worth it.

"It's safe and beautiful." I said and I looked around "Doesn't it seem to you?"

"It's beautiful here. You're right. It just seems to me that the red is unusual for you and I only know you for two weeks." she said and she looked around as me

We stood on a green field with several green trees.

This was a great time to take my relationship with her to a new level. It is a pity that we do not know each other from high school (I was at the state, she was at the state, but at another, where I could not get because of overcrowding. After all, I studied different specialization. Instead of grammar school I studied ecology and environmental protection, she mechanical engineering).

"I like going mostly in green. I don't know where it came from me to dress in red this time." I said

"And black." Aviva added

"So," I came to her, and while behind us we could see Falcon City in all its glory. It was autumn, but it was exceptionally warm and I used it "I want to finally tell you. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. She seemed to expect me to say "I love you."

"When Bishop drugged me, at the end of those hallucinations I lay on the savannah at sunset, wounded, in a puddle of my own blood. Bishop stood there dressed as a poacher, almost like a soldier. He came to me, knelt down and told me I was an old mad rapist and let him die that people like me deserved it. But-"

"But what?" she asked and I because of her guestion did not finished my sentence.

"When he left, he told me it should serve as a warning."

"Before what?"

Now I had to lie or at least tell her the partial truth, although I wasn't happy about it, but I had to do it.

"He said he had some contacts around Falcon City." I sighed and for a few seconds I paused "Bishop know we're friends. He wants to use it against us."

"Us?" Aviva asked and because of that talking about us in the plural.

She began to pretend as if I hadn't said "we", and she seemed more nervous than I was.

I couldn't help it. I had to hug her. I almost kissed her forehead with the words "I love you." but in the end it became such a friendly hug with a sense of security that we both enjoyed.

I stroked her hair. Though she had a ponytail, but it still suits her. I used to kiss her unobtrusively in the end. It was supposed to look like a friendly kiss, but in fact it was a kiss of love. I'm sure she felt it at the same time as I did.

I stroked her face and looked into her eyes. This was the most romantic moment in our relationship. So far friendship, once love. A friendship that no one breaks.

"Do you mind CK if I help you with your rescue?"

"Aviva, you mean, looking for evidence against Bishop?"

"Yes."

When we went to my home almost like a couple in love with the intention of clearing my name together, when I stood with her in front of the house, one thing stopped me.

I heard music. Rap.

"I'm sure Martin didn't invite Jimmy and Koki." I said

"I went to a coffee shop with them today. Jimmy said he wanted to finish a video game today, and Koki wanted to make a technical drawing because of an upcoming seminar." Aviva explained to me, while we were holding our hands

"So I can rule out a visit of our friends." I added

I noticed the door was open. When I was careful, I could hear Martin's voice in the middle of the song _Butterfly_. He sounded angry.

I opened the door while Aviva was on my side. We had a rather unpleasant surprise.

Bishop was there. Martin was angry with him, and there was a guard who tried to separate him from Bishop. At that moment he stopped yelling angry at Bishop and looked at me openly.

My mom who was carrying at that moment, probably for the constable and Bishop's tray, had one glass of water and another glass of beer falling from her hands, splashing to the ground when she and Aviva saw me at that moment. But she certainly had the shock of seeing me.

"Chris." she only said

"Bro!?" fell out from shocked Martin, when he looked like, that all his hope to protect me as a right older brother is now gone.

Bishop looked at me with a wicked smile and said; "Officer, this is the criminal who has been running for 9 days. He's yours."

Before I could recover, he put on my hands handcuffs in front of my loved ones and the eyes of somewhat enthusiastic Bishop.

"Christopher Kratt, I am arresting you for disturbing nocturnal tranquility, disturbances, serious bodily harm and damage to someone else's property. Everything you say will be used against you."

I had to have my hands in the back and when I put my handcuffs on, I not only lost my hand movement, but I was screwed.

"You one, I will-" Martin was understandably angry at Bishop and he almost attacked him in front of police officer. But he couldn't it.

"Your younger brother got what he carolled." Bishop said to Martin and my older brother looked like he isn't happy from that he can't help me.

When the cop led me into the car, I noticed that Aviva was going to stand up for me. With mimicry, I signaled her not to do anything, in Bishop's presence it was too risky.

"There will be one more stop before I get you to the station." the policeman said, when he led me to the car.

He closed the door while I was sitting in the back seats of the police car.

I watched my friends and when the car started and the officer started driving the car, Bishop pointed at me with his middle finger up and then walked away. Martin had a lot to do to prevent him and Aviva from exploding this time, Aviva seemed willing to help me, but she had no way.

The stop. The policeman meant a visit by the Dean of the Faculty.

I sat back in a chair in his office. This time with an annoyed supervisor who could beat me up if necessary, with handcuffs and the Dean of the faculty, he seemed to give me no more chance.

"Kratt, it looks like the cage has fallen." Dean of the faculty said, while sat on the chair and he had his hands resting on a work table.

"What you mean?" I asked

"You're under arrest. The evidence is against you. You're over."

That upset me, given that the same old man gave me a second chance.

"I do not understand that. You gave me a second chance because my version of the story was different from Bishop's."

"And did you find any evidence against him?"

"No." I said dejectedly

"So you see. You know what awaits you."

At that moment I couldn't hold up and exploded. I was angry, aggressive, throwing myself again at the cost of the handcuffs that prevented my hand from turning into a torture instrument. I roared.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS BASTARD BISHOP DID ME! THEY WERE DRUGGED ME AGAINST MY WILL, BEATING ME, TORTURING ME, CUTTING MEAT ON MY RIGHT HAND, WHILE I WAS CONSCIOUS, KICKED ME, WHIPPED ME AND YOU BLAME ME FOR THEM BEING INNOCENT?! THEN WHAT ARE THE BANDAGES ON MY BODY!?!? THEY ARE VIOLATING LAWS ON THE SOIL OF UNIVERSITY AND I'M THE VILLAIN HERE!?!?!"

It turned against me. Though I was weakened by handcuffs, the policeman pulled out the baton and beat me in the Dean's office until blood ran out of my nose and my lip was cut through and bleeding.

"Better shut your mouth, otherwise this will meet you again." Policeman said to me, when forced myself with violence to sit back in the chair in front of the Dean's desk and I had to look into his eyes

The dean of the faculty was angry this time. He pulled out my enrollment note that confirmed my study at university and field and tore it in front of my eyes.

"Your study is canceling, have you heard? All study, tuition, scholarships are canceled. You're kicked out."

I looked at him open-mouthed.

"My future.." I murmured

"Take him to the jail. I don't want to see this troublemaker here in school anymore." Dean of the faculty said

A cop forced me to stand up and led me away. I had nothing to do to show my outburst of rage, because whenever I did, he was willing to hit me with a baton or beat me up. I'm fucked, I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Before I could recover, I found myself in cell among other juvenile troublemakers at the police station. One of them smoked a cigarette he managed to hide. Two of them looked like they were twenty and they wouldn't mind if I were their boxing shot.

I sat on the bench, biting my lip, wondering what to do next. I was kicked out of school, arrested and probably spending the next few years in prison.

It was silent for a while before one blond man in the jail decided to start a discussion.

"What did you get arrested for, boys?"

I watched the fearless, imagining how the other juvenile prisoners were grouping against him and beating him, kicking him, smashing him against the wall until he was lying on the ground bloody in a puddle of blood and probably dead. That guy reminded me of my older brother.

But it was probably lucky that I was not in real prison with them yet, because instead of the expected brawl, the conversation began.

"I was arrested for rape." I noticed a young man hiding in the dark murmuring

"Me and my buddy for stealing weapons. We wanted to shoot the forest." I turned my gaze on the two twenty-year-old boys.

I wanted to be a biologist, I wanted to be an ecologist, I wanted to protect nature from the poachers with my brother, but that is the past. Normally I would probably go for him because of this, but because I was arrested myself, so I could not blame him.

"For car theft." Another young man in the dark came forward.

"Looks like we're all here because of the shit, right?" The blond added again, but then he stared at me.

"And what were you arrested for staring at me like that now?" I said this to him and I kinda felt, that I will soon lost control over myself

"Spraying. Street art. The idiots in the ranks of the police can't understand that. And for what you were arrested you brother clothed in red?"

Brother? What all criminals or those who are considered criminals have with this salutation? They are really everyone Anthony Burgess' fans or it's something like respect, which was among pirates? I thought.

"So you say that?" the first of the two twenty-year-olds called me with a raised voice

"What!?" I barked without realizing I'm becoming kinda aggressive.

"What you got arrested for." A cautiously seventeen-year-old man with a cigarette hidden in darkness on the right side of his cell warned me in a calm voice.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked uncertainly, and noticed everyone nodding in the dark "I'm afraid you'll all consider me a bloodthirsty animal, at best, a psychopath and madman."

"Fuck me." said that guy arrested for rape, while looking at me "You're younger than me. I'm 19 and what a harmless silent boy could do to consider him another Hannibal."

"So you really want to hear that?" I uncertainly asked again and they nodded again.

"Let us learn the stories of us all before we end up somewhere else." started saying the blonde and he continued "I will have to do community service, which is not so bad yet."

I felt uncomfortable. I knew that if I were really upset, I would kill them all in the cell, torturing them all and still enjoy their suffering. It was the same as being a wolf in a sheep's fleece or being a hungry wolf locked in the same pen as sheep.

"Well," I took a deep breath, stopped sitting on the bench, and came to the bars so that everyone in the cell could hear me "I was arrested for a fight, a strong bodily injury and the destruction of someone else's property."

"And?" the guy who way arrested for car theft asked as if he thought I will tell it all.

"That's all." I said

"All?" That guy asked again

"Yes, that's all."

But I said the wrong sentence.

"That doesn't explain why we'd be scared of you." The one of the twenty-year-old guys said kinda suspiciously

The others shook their heads, and I understood that I was in trouble. If I don't say it, they'll beat me up.

"So should I finally say that?" I said and I knew what's going to happen next

"Yes." The blonde answered for the others

So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and began to tell dramatically as if you were hearing an audiobook on a horror novel by Stephen King.

"In the brawl I attended, I attacked the first attacker with bits of blood and then enjoyed torturing him by breaking the bones. I injured the other assailant so badly that drops of his blood sprayed my shirt. The third attacked me with a dining knife. But I thrust it into his stomach and then I stabbed his palm with the same knife, then sent him unconscious. I enjoyed the role of torturer and I enjoyed it."

I opened my eyes and looked at the cellmates. Everyone was silent and looked scared of me.

"Are you going to be intimidated by someone who has just graduated?" One of the two twenty-year-olds doubted again, this time about my story and he came to me as if he wanted to fight me.

"You better not start with that psychopath, buddy. Maybe he's lying, maybe not, but you never know." The second one came to him and stopped him

"You want to fight?" the blonde as he noticed a fight was coming.

"I do not want." I said, but that guy from that two who were in twenties looked like he really wants to fight me.

"I want to see if he's really a psychopath." That guy said and basically bullyed me before the eyes of the others as he kicked me in the stomach.

I groaned in pain, put my hands on my stomach, and had nothing to do to keep myself from falling to the ground until the pain passed.

He punched me with a fist in my shoulder and gave me a strong punch in my face. Blood was flowing again from my nose and mouth, and I noticed that bandages fell from my right hand, revealing my right, healed, still painful hand with dry blood on my skin.

"Are you afraid of this guy!?? He doesn't even have the courage to fight back!" He said again and he started crushing my painful right hand.

I whimpered in pain, but I was really upset and before he could recover, I kicked him in the crotch and when he tried to recover from the pain in the manhood, I attacked him saying, "You shouldn't do that."

"What the hell did you do? HE'S REALLY PSYCHOPATH!" the boy responsible for stealing the car called

I started hitting him and when he writhed in pain on the ground, I kicked him like he was a punching bag. I didn't care he was older than me.

I would have killed him if the blond hadn't called "help," a guard.

Before I could recover, the officers flew into the cell and separated me from him and the lights in the cell turned on.

Of course, because I defended myself, they had to do it by force. This time, everyone in the cell watched two policemen beat me with batons, while the young man I beat up is recovering and sees the policemen beat me.

For a moment I lay on the ground almost unconscious, in a puddle of blood in which my head lay, but I didn't even have time to recover from the pain.

"You will come with us." One of the cops said and forced me to get out of the ground despite my weakness. My fellow prisoners were silent. "Looks like you'd rather be in a real prison at last. You're lucky, now you've made sure you don't stay here any longer."

The silent fellow prisoners watched the two police officers lead me away.

"Just wait for the prison guards. They will teach you decent behavior." the same officer added

"By abusing power and hitting me, even if there's no fight, is it? Do you think I don't know this from the movies?" I said, but it insulted the first officer and he slapped me.

"You'll undo this, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what?" I asked

"You'll catch that in prison even more, not just from other prisoners. They'll just sit down on a young man like you on the first day. And I can make sure the prison guards are against you."

"Do you want to threaten me?" I asked, when they led me to the police car again, for this time in night hours. I had handcuffs on my hands again and my hands were behind my back.

The other policeman probably didn't want a fight because he said: "Leave the boy alone. If he thinks he's a big madman, let him wait for a real prison here in the city. I heard one prisoner was raped there anally during a fight."

I just swallowed. The first policeman tapped my shoulder, looked at me, then said with a smile; "You have heard what other prisoners a man did there. Young blood like you will certainly cause a stir. Moreover, you may not even have to go to court because the evidence has confirmed everything."

Fuck you, I thought.

They led me through the station until they led me to a police car. It was night, about ten in the evening, and I saw Falcon City at night. The city lived at night and I started missing home and my closest.

When they were taking me to the car, there was silence, and several other policemen at the station saw me with them. It seemed they too were not enthusiastic about having to go to the prison so late in the evening.

I was sitting in the back of the car. I sat strapped in the seat, my hands were still handcuffed. One of the policemen was driving, and I stop seeing them with fatigue.

"You'll have a nice time at Falcon City State Prison." The first policeman added, but I leaned my head against the door of the car, at the window from which the night city was visible, and the "running" lights and the lights of the lamps. I closed my eyes, ignoring the noise around, trying to forget the last 10 days.

I have a 5-year imprisonment, a fine I don't even know for what and perhaps the workers' work of prisoners. Only those who committed some kind of crap go to community service, and I "belong" to the worse criminals.

I don't know how I did it, but I finally fell asleep in the car. Of all the stress, I only know that I had no dream.


	7. Chapter 7

I will not lie. It wasn't very pleasant to wake up.

"Wake up boy! The prison is waiting for you!" I heard voice of the second policeman. I was still asleep, but his loud voice started to wake me up.

"So, if a young man doesn't want to wake up, I'll help him a little!" I began to open my eyes a little and squint. The voice I just heard belonged to the first policeman who hated me from the very beginning.

The car door was open, and I didn't notice it in my sleep in the police car at all. I was just waking up, handcuffs aching from my handcuffs, and before I could mumble anything, I felt the touch of hands of one of the cops. At first he unbuckled my seat belt, which wasn't so bad, because I couldn't unfasten myself, but after a few seconds the impression of the hotel was over.

He pulled me hard, and I landed on the hard ground with my hands on my stomach. It hurt and the handcuffs brought the pain to my chest.

It took me a while to gather the power to open my eyes. I could smell dust and small stones on my lips, probably from the cobblestone path and the taste of blood in my mouth. And my nose was bleeding again after the hard impact on the ground.

I felt a scrape in my throat, I wanted to cough, but the first policeman had already put me on my feet, and I was blinded by the lights of the patrol tower overseeing the prison. I blinked so that the sharp light would not blind me. I couldn't cover my face with my eyes, so I blinked. It was still night and the sleep seemed to me to last for several days.

I got a chance to see the prison outside.

The prison building looked like a fortress. And not just any. The fact that there were wires was obvious, I just had to swallow when I saw the guards. But the first policeman hit me.

"Move with you. You still have to change clothes and go to your new cell." Said ththe second policeman, when they again led me.

As they led me inside, I noticed what the armed guards were throwing at me. They looked at me once only for a few seconds before they looked away. That assured me that from their point of view, I'm just a prisoner like any other.

After a brief stop in the principal's office, where they handed over the papers about me, they eventually had to unwillingly take me to the prison bathroom so I could change into a prison uniform.

Don't expect the prison uniform to be white with black stripes like zebras, as you have heard or seen in fairy tales when you were small. We are all living in the 21st century, and these two colors of prison uniforms have long since disappeared.

To shorten it, I just got an orange prison uniform with my new number.

If I were to be honest it wasn't pleasant. I was going to scramble so I could take a shower right here before I put on that uniform, but I didn't even try to say it out loud. The fact that they did not leave me private and that they were still watching me like a snake about to hunt and strangle prey was unpleasant. It was quite unpleasant when I had to change my boxers and I was naked for a while. It upset me, but I couldn't do anything. So hopefully I'll wash tomorrow.

I hardly wanted to turn on the orange uniform after I got into the orange sleeves when I heard the appendix "Move the skeleton! We still have to take you into your new cell to your fellow prisoner!"

And so it happened. The first meeting with my new fellow prisoner was not very pleasant because they awoke my fellow prisoner.

"What the hell is going on?"

I watched the guy, at least forty years old, wake up to his will and squint and sit on his prison metal-plastic bunk and immediately look at me and the two policemen.

"This kid is your new fellow prisoner. Then all he did could be equal to you."

I watched the talk between the policemans and that guy.

"I don't want a fellow prisoner!"

"You'll have to stay with him for about five years. So don't blame here like a little kid who doesn't want to go to school."

I watched the guy sigh. I knew from the darkness in the cell that he was white too, but unlike me, he was tattooed and was stronger than me.

The cops pushed me into the cell, locked me up there, and left. I stood in the dark and absolutely did not know what to do now.

"Why are you standing here like an asshole looking at me? Tomorrow, the guards will wake you and me early in the morning and the hard work will begin." He said and looked at me.

Looking at me in that darkness, I wondered if the guy wasn't gay. Don't worry with me, I like girls.

I wanted to lie down on the upper bunk that was free, but I experienced something that could be compared to the beginnings of bullying among my fellow prisoners.

"Forget it, kid!" Immediately he shot at me, punched his fist in my face and pressed me against the wall with a threatening look. It was dark, but I knew it.

"This is my cell for ten years. This is my home here. This cell is my kingdom, and I won't let any young idiot take it from me!"

He held my hands so hard that he almost crushed my bones and sputtered at me like a cat trying to discourage danger. He was even dirtier than me.

"So you better think where you want to chase your dick or I'll break you here!" After this sentence he released me and left me alone.

He watched me where I was going to lie down, because whenever I just looked at a loose upper bunk, he came up after me with the phrase "Remember, you sleep on the ground." or "Both bunks are mine."

So I had to lie down and lie there like a dog. Dog. Although I did not like it, I did not resist. After what happened at the police station, I didn't need another mess. Here they would beat me and lock me in solitary confinement.

The floor was cold and I couldn't even lie on the blanket. I heard my fellow prisoner snore, and I thought to myself somehow to get out of here and clear my name.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up! Get up, get up!"

I was half asleep and I was still lying on the ground. I sucked my thumb, and although my back ached from the hard floor, I slept well.

I decided to get up and look around. I now completely forgot my fellow prisoner. I got up. I was a little blinded by the glow of the sun rising through the windows, but that didn't bother me.

The guys who made the noise were guards. They strolled down the corridor, screaming into the cells they passed. I remembered what the guy I was in my cell yesterday told me.

Then they stopped in the middle of the hall and exclaimed; "The work is waiting for you you sacks of shit! So get up, get up! Don't you want the baton to hit any of you in the morning!?"

I only swallowed, when I heard them saying this.

Eventually they began unlocking their cells, and with the prisoners now in the corridor, the number of wardens increased. They all looked like an intervention, and it was clear from their armed forces that they wouldn't even fight with a teenager like me.

According to a morning report by the Prison Radio, it was supposed to be the first breakfast, then work, then a free afternoon on the prison playground, then showers, and then everyone was supposed to return to their cells.

Finally, I joined the crowd of orange uniforms. I didn't alerted on myself, because I saw a bunch beat up a smaller guy in another cell. He was lying there in blood, but then the guards came in, and the two of them probably ended up worse than their victim, because I type that after being beaten by the guards, they took them in solitary confinement and without breakfast.

Finally, I got a little more room to move in the dining room. It was as big as the football pitch of my former high school and the walls were concrete and gray. When I saw a chance to get to the serving chef as quickly as possible, I took advantage of it. I did not eat the day and I did not care that the food would be worse than school canteens on elementary school.

I carried a white plate with a bowl of porridge and a metal spoon for a while among others. I saw one vacancy. I had already flown there saying that I would sit down and place a tray on the table, but I weren't looking at the road.

Some of those dicks tripped my leg.

I fell with a heavy impact on the ground. Again head and chest right on the hard floor. I heard a crack of a white painted ceramic bowl with porridge on the ground and a tinkling spoon.

At that moment I could feel the tingling and the adrenaline in my blood stinging in my chest. Like when you have a heart attack, but it's combined with a sense of danger. I knew someone behind me was watching me.

Before I gathered the strength to get back on my feet, I turned to see those who watched me.

"This place belongs to our gang leader you bullshit!"

There was a big guy looking at me, who wasn't tattooed but he was muscular and bald. He was a white man like me, but then it occurred to me that he was not in jail for a fight where racism was probably not worth it.

"I just wanted to sit down and eat. I didn't know your boss' gang even existed!" This fell out of me and I realized that I was fucked. As if it wasn't enough that I was without breakfast, because of that bald guy.

"So he doesn't even know where his place is.." the bald murmured, and I was about to get to my feet and run away from here, knowing what was coming "Guys, let's show that idiot he's not supposed to mess with us!"

At that moment, I ran and was careful not to hurt myself by broken glass or to put my shoes on the porridge that was supposed to be my breakfast. I could hear them running after me, I couldn't do anything.

Finally I stopped by the wall on the other side of the prison. Unfortunately, far from the guards who might have saved me. I turned and at that moment the first strong fist punched my face.

I managed to count eight fists, so I was beaten by four thirty-five-year-old men and believe me, they had far less mercy than Bishop's college security.

I wanted to get mad and kill them, but I couldn't. I was getting to be blooded again because I was banging and kicking like a punching bag.

Fuck, meanwhile, at least according to my home country, where I live I will be an adult to drink alcohol here at the age of 21, but from a European perspective I'm already an adult to do this and I'm already young adult here, fuck.

Finally, I got mad and returned the counter-strike, but it turned against me again.

The guards called me and they beat me even more, because with the batons the blow was stronger. I couldn't say that they were beating me, and one blow with a baton was so strong that blood ran out of my nose and sprayed a gray wall where I lay crouched, curled up in a ball.

The other prisoners who saw what it was really said were nothing but silent and looked at me as one of the hundreds of other corpses they would still see here.

This time I lay dazed on the ground for a moment, in a puddle of blood and unable to move for a while. My nose was broken this time, and I could feel the flow of blood from my broken nose running down my open bloody mouth. I was rolling in my own blood, and my prison uniform was stained with red blood.

I rolled there like a corpse for a while, but fortunately I finally got the strength to get up. Looking around, I changed my face to aggressive. I had a rage that was accumulating in me. I'd like to torture and kill those bastards, but I can't. I have to get out of here somehow, and I'm only here the first day.

I gathered the strength to stand up and wiped the blood from my nose into my sleeve. If I can, I'll have to ask for a new clean uniform.

I was out of food, and when I looked at the big clock that showed the time in the dining room, I realized that the next meal would be in 6 hours, 12 o'clock. I could feel my stomach rumbling from hunger, and I was still beaten to blood. I was sick.

"Come on, have you finished eating? Come on, your work begins!" I heard one supervisor cry and I looked around.

I decided to find out somehow when I heard another "order".

"Now you all go out on the prison playground. You will be divided into groups according to the length of your punishment and one of us will split your work. Those of you, who will do community service in recycling plant will go out of jail, so if you guys think you're bad on it, the worst of you have it the worst! "

So I lined up again in the crowd of the other prisoners and tried not to come across those guys who beat me and still got in trouble with the guards.

During the day the prison looked different from outside, but it was still a fortress. The prison playground was bounded by an electric fence with wires and was still under the supervision of armed guards patrolling the towers. Each tower was always within one quarter of the length of the boundary of the prison (the prison had a square shape).

They ranked me into groups by length and severity of punishment. They put me in the group with the worst, supervisors saying "for attempting a triple murder" and I wasn't very excited to find out who I was assigned to.

"You again?" It was my fellow prisoner. I don't know his name, so I gave him the nickname Old Growler.

He looked me again and noticed the blood from which I was still dirty. And I'd be typing that mine hair contains a few milliliters of my own blood after I rolled in the dining room bloody on the ground.

"Beat you, kid?"

I was silent.

"So they beat you or not?" he continued, but I was still silent.

I can't explain what it looked like at the next moment, because there was something that would probably turn a fellow tyrant into a teacher.

"Hey, Mathias, this kid belongs to us!"

I heard the of the bald man voice from the dining room. I swallowed.

"Yeah, and since when?"

I watched as my fellow prisoner came to the balding. He was smaller than the bald, and taller than me.

"He threatened the position of our gang leader. He got it." The bald said and I saw my fellow prisoner looking for a few seconds at me.

"I watched it. Just because he made a mistake? Could your gang threaten hygienists in a restaurant when it does some stupid place in the dining room."

"I will...!"

"He's my fellow prisoner and I'll do what I want with this guy. So fuck it."

He watched as the bald man then left the rage. I didn't understand one thing.

"Old Growler, why did you protect me?" I asked and he shoot me through sharp look, when he came back to me.

"What did you said?!" He came after me in a more aggressive voice when he heard the nickname I gave him.

"Why did you protect me?"

"This won't help you. You will enjoy them after work anyway."

"This is not the answer. I know you for about 8 hours, and at the beginning you behaved to me like a motherfucker. Why did you defend me?" I asked

He made me step back from the group, changed his face, and then I changed his gaze.

"Before I was arrested I worked as an ordinary plumber. I had a son who was supposed to go to college for construction. He had enough revolutionary ideas to help in the construction world, but he was murdered. Then one of his cantors was murdered and I was charged with two murders. And so I ended up here. When my son died he was about 18 and he was in his first year at university here in town."

"I'm 18." I swallowed.

Old Growler looked at me and he said; "Let's forget this discussion and get ready for 10 hours of hard work. Sometimes I want to escape this hellhole and you could help me, so I will respect you."

I had nothing to do to hide my enthusiasm, and I didn't care if I was still sleeping on the ground like a dog.

"I was to escape from there and clean my name too..." I murmured, but Old Growler now known as Mathias came to me and he punched me with words; "Be quiet or the guards will beat you and me before it could ever happen!"

I swallowed after this and decided to listen to the orders of the guards, who had my group.

"You will be the hardest workers in construction and engineering. Although most of you have not studied it as a technical discipline or that it would go to craft, in any case it is part of your punishment and it will help the city economy."

When he mentioned engineering, I immidiately remembered of my love, Aviva. I hope Bishop didn't hurt her, when I'm here. When I get out of this place, I will clean my name and give that guy a lecture.

And so it happened. This prison building was itself a medium-sized engineering factory. Those who were supposed to be masons, carpenters and other construction workers were lucky enough to take them to the city in a few buses. If I hadn't been assigned to the engineers, the escape would have been easier.

I got a job as a mechanical mechanic, but before that, I and the other newcomers in my group had to go through a brief training. I felt like I would say that I should do what my love likes to do, but I don't know anything about machine repairs and I haven't even studied it.

"Move it! There's still plenty of machine tools to repair!" The guard slammed me with baton hard in the back when he saw that I was ripping in the machine as if I hadn't used it in my life.

"I'm trying!" I barked and I tried to be effective

"So go on!" Guard yelled on me and then he returned to walking around and controlling other working prisoners.

I was walking in a huge cuboid room with lots of machines and light coming through the large windows. Otherwise there was no light.

My hands were black, gooey, and sweating. The work hurt with hands. When I did this for the first time in my life today, it happened to me that one metal part gripped my finger when I had my hands inside the machine tool. I was a little startled, so I screamed and cursed, both in surprise and in pain.

My dark-green workwear wasn't so dirty again, but I was angry because my fingernail broke and now was bleeding my thumb on my right hand, dirty from black oil.

I couldn't clean the wound hygienically, at least wash my hands, wipe my finger with a handkerchief, let alone stick it in my mouth.

After five hours of such work, it was lunch.

This building had its own dining room, and for lunch it was supposed to be chicken with pepper and liver dumplings.

I didn't want to risk that scene in the morning, so I sat down on the wall by the wall, but then one of the guards flied on me.

"Here in the dining room there is eating at the table, so go to hell!" He yelled in my face and I had to move.

I sat down at a table where five guys had already eaten, and when I first started eating all day long and I started doing as they didn't seemed to exist.

Work was done until 3 pm. Then it was supposed to be a visit to the prison playground and I absolutely didn't know what to do. My fellow prisoner used it to introduce me to his escape plan.

"A few guards will be killed if you're willing to count on this kid."

He was showing me the door and basically doing security to those guys from the morning. Now he was showing me patrol towers, where an armed guard always worked.

Behind the electric fence, I saw the natural environment of my hometown, and I was a little dreamy and perhaps even a bit sexually fanciful because I wanted to enjoy at least a little sex. I'd like to sleep with her, but it's soon.

At the end of the evening we were all supposed to go to showers. I honestly didn't feel comfortable, so I tried to stay naked in the shower as long as possible. I missed the girls, their kiss, their kind behavior and their naked bodies.

I remembered Aviva, and perhaps I could almost chase the cock out again if I hadn't been pushed out of the shower by other prisoners who had showered with me in the same room. The lack of privacy was unpleasant, especially when he started to stood up over the imagination of your naked love.

I dressed in my clothes. My body was still warm because of the hot shower, and so the orange prison uniform stained with my blood warmed me for a moment. While the others were leaving, I stayed in the showers. Deliberately until the guards arrive.

I leaned against the cold white tiled wall and deliberately began to smile with a cool look. I decided to wait until the fish caught in the netting.

"Boss, this is the kid from the morning who tried to take your place."

Again, I found myself face to face with a bald head. There were a total of seven, boss and his minions, and I swallowed in terror at that moment, realizing I had made a mistake. They're outnumbered.

Their boss was tanned, tattooed, and looked hispanic in race. I would type that he was a leader of some kind of immigrant cartel leader here in the city before he was arrested.

"Here is nothing what to find out. Kill him before he causes a rebellion."

"Kill me!?" fell out from me, when I held my first fist in my hands, preparing to strike my face. At that moment I laughed like a villain, because I felt some power over them all in me.

"Don't you laugh anymore?" I then said and when they confused for two seconds looked at me and then at each other, before one strike on me, I used this time to attack on them with words "I'll show you who is the boss is in this hole!"

A bloody dance began in the abandoned showers. I looked around at the walls and was relieved to find that the cameras were not there, after all, who wanted to watch naked criminals as they wash themselves?

It was even better than the fight with Bishop's minions. Plus, I enjoyed it as bloody revenge for what those cockers did to me this morning.

I deliberately turned on several showers, and when cold water began to fall down in the streams, the fight was even more fun. It was interesting to see the blood flowing on the ground change color from red to orange when mixed with water.

I kicked their bodies everywhere. When one tried to attack me from behind, I beat his legs and threw him at the comrade. Blood began to squirt again.

I don't know how to describe it, but it was very violent and bloody. When it came to the top of the fight with the gang leader, I managed to grab a metal faucet from one of the showers, which I then used as a weapon.

I beat the guy like a punching bag. I was beating really hard on him until he sprayed his blood, and I enjoyed it. At the end, he lay in a puddle of blood, still and still on the wet floor as it flowed, and the water and all his henchmen, recovering from the fight with me, looked at me. The scene from the college was repeated and I decided to go even more with it.

"Yes, I killed him. From now you will all listen to me and do what I tell you if you don't want to end up in the same way you sack of shit!"

In my left hand, wet with their boss's blood, I held a bloody metal faucet, shaking a little of all this adrenaline, but my voice was raised and perhaps a little deeper.

Yes, they were in shock, but not so much, because they couldn't possibly imagine that an eighteen-year-old boy-I would be in charge. So I added grades to freak them out even more.

"Whenever I catch you while trying to betray, I beat you or if you try some stupidity like this one, I swear I'll dissect you alive and crush your organs and bones until you're just a bloody porridge. And don't try to upset me, or I'll show you!"

"Does that brat want to scare me?? I don't want to listen to you!"

One of them was not frightened enough, and when I noticed the weak movements of their boss, who was still alive, I took advantage of the fact that he did not die to a very deterrent and sadistic scene in the prison showers. His minions watched me and it was better than destroying some electronics.

I tore up his uniform and stuffed his mouth with a piece of cloth so he couldn't scream. I made sure he couldn't throw himself and I continued my speech.

"So it looks like your boss is still alive. Now I'll show you on him what I'm going to do if you don't listen to me."

I stunned him several times by kicking his head. I remembered what my enemy Bishop had done with my hand when I was under the influence of cocaine against my will. What he did with my hand here I will do more in parade.

I aimed the sharp part of the faucet at his neck and stabbed that piece of metal into his neck. It was bleeding terribly, and he began to cough blood, but he had no way, because of a torn piece of his prison uniform in his mouth.

I decided to continue cutting all over his chest as he tried to scream in pain. It was not a pleasant sight of his bones, muscles and organs, but it was the first time I had ever dissected a person in my life, with the intention of killing him.

I still enjoyed it when I caused him another pain by crushing his manhood with my shoe. Tears poured from his eyes and he probably wished to die, but unfortunately he was still alive with his rib cage open.

Then, like a surgeon, I started digging in his rib cage. In the first deterrent scene, I pulled out his intestines like a butcher, and even though it stank, I deliberately scattered them on the wet ground. He didn't die, he continued to tear. His minions looked at me as the mister of the show.

"Isn't that enough for you?" I asked, when I looked at them with my bloodied hands, but they were everyone silent. So I continued.

I broke some of his ribs and when I caused him a blow in his still-breathing lungs and he started choking, I pulled his heart out of his body, which immediately killed him.

Then I crushed the guy's heart in front of everyone's eyes, and the blood still spilled in the chambers of the heart. Then I threw the piece of meat to the floor in one of the switched on showers, where the blood was already mixing with the water.

His ripped corpse lay on the ground in a puddle of blood, and his henchmen stared at me as I washed my hands in one of the showers and when I came to them.

"Shall we leave here?" I asked and they kinda shocked and scared nodded "Let's forgot this and tomorrow I will give you immediately orders."

So in the end I accompanied them from the showers.

"But what about the corpse boss?" One of my first minions asked. It was hillarious, because I will be considered adult at 21 and that guy was at least 40.

"Let her lie there. There is another guy out of the brawl that went to the shower and when he wakes up, we drop it on him. The guards then turn him handsome red." I said and I noticed, that guards didn't care about my behavior between me and them.

When I was taken back to my cell, I took advantage of my fellow prisoner asleep, so I climbed and lay on my upper bunk, covered with a blanket, and although I was after dinner, I allowed myself a little satisfaction, which I did last time before I was arrested while I was covered with a blanket. The bunk was not so comfortable, but it was better than sleeping on cold and hard ground.

My sexual fantasies, where I made love with her, were even better because of my role as a torturer and a new criminal gang leader of criminals, who will help me and my fellow prisoner escape from here and I can clear my name, give Bishop what he deserves and return to college and be together with girl I love.

With my left hand I drove under my pants and under my new boxers and...


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning I woke up by myself. A few minutes before the wake-up call from the guards began. But at least I thought that the morning wake-up would be the same as yesterday.

I could smell the smell of my musk, which probably tells me enough about what I was doing on the bunk bed last night. When I decided to check my manhood with my hand, I just felt sticky wet. I wiped my left hand against my pants and tried to ignore it. What could I do if I wanted sex and had no one to make love to?

"Everybody get up! Move your fucking ass!"

I sat on the bunk bed when I heard the insults of one of the guards. They looked more angry than yesterday, and the noise made my fellow prisoner sleeping on the bunk bed beneath me.

He looked at me, and when he found myself lying on the upper bunk, he seemed to think it didn't matter anymore, because he didn't fly me to whip me like a dog.

"What's going on kid?" he asked me, but I only said "I don't know." although I little bit suspected, what's going on.

Perhaps all the guards, including me in this prison block, drove them out of the cells and led us to showers.

I stood by the other prisoners in my orange prison uniform, in black boots standing on a white tiled floor wet from the water. Everyone was given a glimpse of the ripped corpse of the leader of one of the local prison gangs and his organs scattered over the showers, the blood splatters that were on the tiled walls unless they were washed away with water and blood all around this part of showers.

One of the guards started walking around with the baton where I was. I tried to be dreamy in this, I made this guy a pig for slaughter and the subsequent cutting of meat, as the butchers do.

"All right, who made this. Murders among prisoners are normal in prison, but not so brutal. So will one of you confess? My superiors will not know how to explain this to the deceased's family."

At that moment, my gaze looked like I was staring stupidly at the wall.

"No, so none of you want to go early for poison injections?"

In one of the other groups of prisoners looking at the crime scene, I saw my holders. They looked nervous and I gestured them stealthily to be quiet with my hands.

"The murder weapon was one faucet that is under analysis forensics. When there was forensic here before you, it was confirmed that every spray of blood you see here is murdered. Whoever the killer was, he turned on the shower to get rid of the evidence pointing on him."

At that moment, I was relieved that the fight with my helpers was not so bloody, but for their former boss, yes.

"But it is likely that the killer will not be found, because all the clothes of the dead are wet from the shower water, and she has washed away all the prints, for it was clear that his killer had torn his clothes. As if that wasn't enough, he crushed his penis and testicles into a bloody porridge with his shoe, so he probably tortured the gangster. Evidence was not found again thanks to the water."

The way the guard spoke like a policeman now seemed like a collection of praise to me. Why couldn't I do the same vengeance to Bishop when I got out of here?

At that moment, two other guards brought in a black-haired man, at least thirty, wearing a prison uniform wet with water and blood. He pretended not to understand what was going on.

"That's the one, who killed that man here in showers. His fingerprints were found on the faucet. These are fresh lab results." one of the guards, who led that guy here said

"I swear! I didn't killed that guy! I swear!" he roared and his face was bloodied.

"How do you confirm? Your fingerprints were found on that sharp piece of metal, and you and the man were the last two prisoners in the shower. You wandered there all night. Sadomasochist and perhaps necrophilous, right? I'm surprised you didn't take that chance, you asshole."

I watched it, and I wondered if the overseer who said what happened wasn't really the supervisor of the other overseers here. I had a little remorse when I saw the scene with the guy and the guards, but I decided to forget him.

"What you want to do with me?!" That guy cried, when he was looking into the green eyes of main guard.

"Execution. Immediately. You will never leave prison. You will die here as one of the few convicted murderers among the prisoners, due to murders among their own people."

That guy started screaming, when the two guards led him away.

"No, no, nononono, no! NO!"

I sighed. I got out of this, so I'll get out of here.

"So the theater is over, go to the dining room. Forget the hot shower water today. The body will be cleared and the showers will be cleaned all day." The guard said and then I had to go to the dining room with the others. Along the way I found my holders and it was like having my own security.

There was cornflakes with milk for breakfast in the morning, so I and my own personal security of six adult strong men, including a bald man (the one, who before beat me), took one whole table in the dining room. The other prisoners couldn't sit there because of me and my company because they knew what they would expect if they did.

I will not lie. The prison kitchen wasn't worth much, but these were cornflakes with supermarket milk. Like the ones I used to have at home, so I enjoyed my breakfast.

"Boss?" One of my holders asked me, while I was eating.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Don't you get a tattoo?"

"Tattoo?"

"Tattoo." another one joined conversation "There's a prison tattoo parlor in this prison. To know you're a member of this gang."

"Crap. According to that, they will be able to recognize me until five years later, when I do something again outside." I said

"So why not just do some?" bald added and I at that moment though it would be a great relic on this college trouble.

So I stopped by in the prison tattoo shop today and had a picture of an angry wolf jumping from a broken police shield in the back of my neck, so that my tattoo was covered by my hair and could not be seen at first sight. It was black and the wolf was pieced together of various sharp geometric shapes. He held a knife in his mouth, and two assault pistols were crossed at the shields. Great thing, I admit.

So today began the first part of my plan. Get to know him the rest of my gang.

"So you want to get out of here?" the bald asked, while I continued in eating my breakfast after ending discussion about tattoo.

"Yes, I want."

Everyone was silent, and it seemed they were counting on something to do. But they didn't say anything out loud of fear of me.

So I started studying prison today. I thought it would be best if there was an uprising among the prisoners, because more people would escape and I would be among them. And it seemed that my fellow prisoner still thought the escape would concern only the two of us. Then I don't want my gang to run away with me. They deserve it, unlike me, but I won't tell them.

I began to think in my head of a drastic plan associated with the rebellion, the beating of several police officers and perhaps theft of a police van if I could. If it goes well, maybe I'll let my gang go with me. And perhaps Old Growler will go too. And Bishop will get what he deserves!

So the next time I tell you what happened next, I'll skip the description of the dull and boring week in prison and how I kept silent during the confession.


	10. Chapter 10

Today I was looking forward to it around my evening breaks out my entire hahaha escape plan. But this morning there was an event I didn't expect at all.

My love and my older brother came to see me. Mom didn't have the courage to see me in jail.

I had to sit in a chair and watch my relatives through the glass.The glass was bounded by a steel wall and continued to lead the same places as the one where I sat and reached for the handset so I could talk.

The room was illuminated by the light that came through the closed windows, and there were some policemen behind the steel wall to see if the visits were going as they should.

When Martin saw me through the glass, he looked like I was someone else. I don't know if it was the tattoo I had at my neck or because I had scared a few perverts lately. Anyway, he let Aviva talk to me first.

Dressed in black-and-white clothes (which was unusual with her, but she was pretty damn sexy and looked good in it), she sat in a chair behind the glass, looked at me, and picked up the receiver. Our conversation started.

"You look a bit like a gladiator, CK." She said to me, watching me through glass, which divided us and I heard her voice through receiver, which I had holded at my left ear.

"Cool baby. I'm quite beaten a lot in those 16 days, but I live and that's the main thing. Too bad I can't be with you right now. What's going on in the college?"

I also tried to put some humor into all this stress and depression, but when I told her 'baby' I realized I was a little horny. I love her, but sexually between me and her, I guess it's probably understandable that he could only stand up to me when I saw her. But if I ever want to make love to her, have sex with her, then I'll have to move our (un) love relationship to a higher level. Because we are still friends, but I'm acting as we already walked together.

"Bishop plays a "hero" who calls you a madman and a pervert and boasts that he stands by being kicked out of school. Your former freshman classmates told me. And they said that his "party" was even noisier than before and whenever he complained about him, he was tuned the next day beaten into blood."

I swallowed, when she told me this.

"When I get out of here, don't worry, I'll kick him in the balls instead of you. At least it will make you happy and you will not have trouble with his childish agitation."

At that moment I realized, I changed the style of my language and Aviva immediately recognized it.

"CK?"

"Yes?"

"Last time I was with you, so.." She fell silent for a moment, and I saw a little sadness, fear, and despair in her eyes "I noticed that you speak differently. It probably made you a prison and you had to adapt to the harsh conditions, but I knew you were talking differently. I still see you in that nice and wonderful friend for whom I would put my hand on the fire and who helped me a lot when my dad killed himself in the car. That I was a goat silent at our last moment together."

I put my right hand against the cold glass as if I should touch her hand on the other side. I wanted to indicate to her that I was now "holding" her hand and warming her up. That love does things with man so many things

"You know I kissed you?" I asked and she nodded.

At that moment my older brother was next. Dressed in blue as always, much like I used to be mostly in green. Looking at me, he seemed to have an even greater shock from my change than Aviva.

"You should be free in five years.." he sighed and he continued "Bro, I believe you, I'm on your side that the Bishop is the cause of all this, because I know you wouldn't just get into a fight. It annoys me that I can't put a hand on him, and because of what happened to you, I am a mockery at the University now and I have a diploma long ago."

"You're not the only one who wants to trim his feathers here." I said and I continued "Don't worry, Martin, I can do it somehow, but soon I'll be gone, I won't be here, I promise."

I'll be gone tonight from this hellhole, hahahaha! Suck it Bishop, you started with a bad man, you brain full of grass, hahahaha!!!

My older brother looked at me for a moment, as if I was planning something "unfair", but eventually he sighed and said; "For your mom, your arrest and your stay in prison are the biggest tragedies since Dad's death. She suddenly began to cry when the policeman took you away. It's a lot on her and you know how hard it has been since Dad's death."

I remembered my childhood after my dad died. At that time I was 6 years old and I was in the first grade of elementary school. I remember how other children perceived me as a victim of tragedy... damn it, I didn't even know what would grow out of me once.

Martin, holding the receiver at his ear, looked back to look at the clock attached to the wall on his wall.

"Nevermind. I'll have to go. A brief meeting, but I feel like a character in a crimeshow. Goodbye bro."

Crimeshow? More like a novel about madman like _A Clockwork Orange_ Martin, I thought.

Such a short visit was over and when I saw them leave, I had a terrible desire to smash the handset against the wall. I can't allow my older brother to take my girl while I'm rotting like grass in compost.

When I was returning to "well-paid work", I pounded angrily against the wall on the way and out of sight of the guards. Exactly, because of this rivalry that secretly reigned between me and Martin.

I sighed and thought that when I finally escaped from prison and cleared my name tonight, Aviva would show her that she picked the right guy-me.

My plan began with such a theater.

Tonight, when the cells were to be locked again tonight, I deliberately embarked on a "friendly" discussion with the warden who was in charge of this part of the block.

"Sir, what do you like?"

"Why are you asking me, you should be in your cell!"

He rode after me while I stood by dwelling on the wall. I learned a theater of this type when I killed the gangster in the showers.

And if the guard is gay, it's possible that a heterosexual young man like me is driving him crazy.

"I don't want to fight. It just seems to me that there are few such strong guys here in the cell for those assholes below mine and your level."

Well, I admit, that I kinda talked like a girl.

"There are quite a few prisoners like you here, and the power of batons and tear gas should not be abused. You're right."

"I just need to check a few papers in your office, after all, you are there alone, right?"

"Wait, what you want-"

"Just help in your office. It will be barter. You will serve me and I will serve you."

At that moment, my deduction about the guard's orientation was confirmed. If it hadn't been, the plan would probably never have worked out, but it was a mess that could chase him because of me.

He led me to a medium-sized office, where there was also the possibility of supervising the computer for the actual footage from the cameras in this block, and I noticed the heavy-garment black equipment that was on the back of the rack. I got an idea.

"I will ask for you, only one thing." I was trying to find a stun gun in the papers or just something to stun the warden, anyway, I've heard something I didn't want to hear before, and it came out of the guy's mouth "You gonna suck him for me?"

At that moment I grabbed another baton that I found lying on the ground and hit him hard in the head with the words "I'm not gay you dick!"

Here's the evidence of my escape, but there's nothing I can do about it. But all this will be made em

easier by the uprisings in prison when I send the idiot to sleep.

The guard was a little stunned, and blood was running from his nose, but I was willing to beat him until he was unconscious, which I did.

Luckily, he locked the door when he brought me, so I had it all easier, but I still felt that my heart would explode inside my body at any moment.

First I managed to open all cells in this block after a moment of playing with the keyboard, and where the prisoners were awake they had already tortured the guards and spreading the news of the rebellion. I saw what was happening on the computer now, through the cameras in those corridors in real time. And then I destroyed with the baton computers and keyboards in the room of course.

Then she followed another part of my plan. I put on the heavy-cloaked outfit and handcuffed to make sure the guard couldn't get up when he woke up. I looked brutal.

"Old Growler! Old Growler!"

Just so I managed to reach my fellow prisoner, who for some reason still lay on his bunk bed in his cell.

"You have a chance. Run away or those bitches will kill you kid."

"It was a part of your plan. You and me can escape now!"

"I don't deserve it. I lied to you. I wanted to use you to escape. In fact, I'm sitting here for the murder of my wife and daughter. Back then, after I almost did commit suicide."

From some reason, I said; "So fuck you. You helped me with that, and that I'm running out of here."

I had to do something to think that I was not armed with a heavy-armored batter by the other now free prisoners, but in the end I managed to find my gang torturing two guards at the showers.

I had to take my helmet off because they almost drove after me with the intent to beat me.

"That's me, don't worry, that's me." I said and I looked at the tortured guards.

My hops were entertained by cutting their fingers on their hands, so the guards' hands were in a puddle of blood, and where the incision was made you could see veins, bones, tendons and bloody flesh.

"It's time to escape and this is a chance." I said with kinda excited and villainous smile at the same time.

Do you think I want to describe the boring part where I had to get through my other pack with other prisoners and armed guards? Yes, it was very violent, but we don't care about this right now.

The awful advantage was that the rebellion spread throughout the prison, and so it now looked like a labor camp rebellion.

When I and my gang got to firearms, I was happy to have a couple of police officers, about four cheerfully shot as revenge for being abused and at the same time served to escape.

However, a reversal occurred when I and my men got to one of the police vans.

When I made sure there were no cameras, I took the equipment off myself and put the weapons out of the van, but when I turned around... I heard a click and when I turned I found that my men were aiming at me and seemed to want to shoot me with pleasure.

"What are you doing!?" I said, realizing they are betraying me

The bald talked; "Do you really thought we will listen to a such kid like you? You killed our boss, member of our family and you will pay for it."

I began to defend myself.

"You're making a mistake, I got you out of this fucking hole, you should be grateful because you should be there for so long. Don't kill me, I'll help you."

At that moment bald looked at others with kinda confused view and I continued.

"After all, I'm your new leader, even I have a tattoo, which confirms, that I'm a leader of the gang.." I started to guide the bald man and show him the police vehicles "This is all your now. What if I will go my way and you will go yours?"

They looked at me with an angry look, but finally nodded. Finally, I said good-bye to my "family" from prison by waving and saying that if any of us needed something outside the cell, we would help while I got into the van.

As I rode, I broke through the controls and drove out of the dark at great speed. As I was leaving, I saw in the mirror of my fellow prisoner running to the firing market, yelling at me and waving me to stop, but four policemen came running behind him and were already beating him on the ground.

I swallowed and continued in my way.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in the car. I was still strapped in and I felt my whole body ache. I was also cold. I noticed that blood was running out of my nose and for a moment I couldn't remember what had happened. I just remembered that I was driving in a stolen police van away from prison and then..

I sighed, then closed my eyes again for a moment. Perhaps I don't even have to say what happened in my escape. They fired at me, certainly a few police cars, maybe even a helicopter, I probably broke down somewhere in the wild on the way to the city, then they stopped chasing me, so I ended up here.

As I squinted to improve my vision, I noticed, apart from the broken windshield, a shred of my own blood on that glass. I gathered the strength to touch my face, and I knew there was wet and dried red blood on it. I could smell my own blood, in a way it was the smell of iron.

My right hand hurt again, and when I touched my shoulder a little, I found that I has an opened wound and that I was bleeding.

The wound was less bigger than the one that Bishop had caused me when I was intoxicated with cocaine, but if I had to admit it, I was really sick of it. You may think that after surviving a few fights, torture, which was more like cutting meat than normal torture and torture by the police should not make me sick a little bit of blood anymore, but believe me, I'm all fed up and feeling exhausted like never.

I tried to move with my left foot. My foot was wedged in a ruined left seat, maybe broken, but I barely moved her so I whimpered in pain. Then I had everything to do to stop tears. I wanted to cry. They left me here as a cracked dog, here in the forest left to die.

The first movement was so painful that I couldn't keep up and started crying. For a while I cried wounded and wept like this before I took the courage and strength to get my leg out despite the pain.

Finally, I just clenched my teeth and tried hard to get the wedged leg out. Tears came from my eyes and after a while I began to scream in pain.

When I managed to get part of my foot in the air, I realized I felt damp on that leg. From the reflections of the moon's white night glow, he recognized that my leg was red, looking like a black spot in the darkness. I also saw something white, and I'm sure it was my own bone. I wanted to faint, I wanted to die for a while, but that saved me from such a suicide in the forest one kind of emotion-rage.

There was another painful attempt to get his leg out. Now that it was confirmed that my leg was broken and that my bloody flesh and bone were visible, I was in even more stress to get that leg out.

If I did something wrong, it would probably separate from my body and... I'm sorry, I'm under stress, I feel the pain I don't know how to explain it. If I lost that leg, I would definitely die here and then some forest animals would enjoy as free food.

I screamed again with tears in my eyes, but in the end I managed to get my wounded leg out. When I saw my broken in the night glow, I almost fainted again.

I didn't want to look at it again. I knew I would have to find help, because if I don't bleed, I will certainly be killed by an infection if the wound wouldn't be sewed and densified.

I detached myself and took the power to open the door on my side. I took it with a quick move, but I didn't think so, and I immediately fell face to face on the outer root of the tree into which my stolen police van crashed on the run.

To my misfortune, I was in the middle of the forest and no, it didn't look friendly at all during the day. I lay on the ground for a while with a bleeding nose, with half my face in twigs, and fortunately I finally took the strength to get up.

In the first few steps I began to limp and with my left hand I held a bleeding wound on my right hand. Still, the moon was shining, otherwise I wouldn't see anything in the dark.

Given the location of the destroyed car, I found out what direction I came before I crashed here, and after about five, ten minutes of painful walking through the dark woods, I reached the road. For a moment I thought about stopping someone as a hitchhiker, but I realized that I was still wearing a prison uniform. Now bloody and torn, stinking of my sweat.

I turned in the dark for a moment. I was not only exhausted, but also deeply concerned. In the darkness it was impossible to tell which side was which and I couldn't remember where I came from.

Finally, I remembered when the police took me to that prison. I have to go south. Sooner or later, I should see Falcon City at its best, but how do I know which side is right?

Finally, I decided to try both sides. The city should not be far away. If I think I'm where I am, I'd see the city from a distance in half an hour.

I hobbled to the left for the first hour. I didn't turn around, didn't want to get lost in the dark again, but after about an hour of painful walking, I realized I was going in the wrong direction. The city was still not showing up, and at that moment I realized that I was now voluntarily returning to the prison I had escaped a few hours ago.

So I turned and walked that side where I came from. I will not lie. It was terribly depressing in the darkness, and when I heard the sounds of the prickling twigs, along with the feeling that something or someone was watching me, I felt like I was going crazy every now and then at every moment.

In the distance, the first light illuminated me. It was Falcon City from a distance and it kicked me a little optimistically.

After another quarter of an hour I came across the first gas station. I knew they were going to record me if they had cameras, but it was still open, I was desperate, so I had no choice.

"Sir, are you okay?"

First I heard the voice of an younger saleswoman when I managed to open the door. I needed to go to the bathroom, eat, drink and sew and disinfect the two wounds before it kills me.

"I-I need help." I murmured, but the saleswoman knew at first sight what I was. As I looked around for a moment, I noticed that she was going to call the police with the phone behind the cashier. When she was about to dial the number, I noticed that they were selling knives. That was my chance.

As she dialed the number, I ripped the phone from her hand, destroyed it, held it in my arms, and held the sharp knife with my left hand at her neck. I didn't mean to kill the woman, but she still seemed to cry for the theater.

"Now you give me what I need, I'll leave here, leave you alone, and you promise me you'll forget this. Is it true?" I said and she nodded with tears in her eyes.

"You don't want money, do you?" she asked, still with tears in her eyes

"Yes, I don't." I said

I let her go, and the young frightened saleswoman watched me dig for delicacies, drinks, and medical supplies. I'll go out for the little one outside, but the food and the thirst won't wait.

I ate the whole chicken baguette and took a two-liter bottle of water. The lady kept watching me, and I understood that somehow I would have to get rid of the prison uniform. When I sat down on the ground and drank about seventy milliliters of water, I stared at the still frightened and perhaps shocked young saleswoman. Perhaps she hadn't experienced a prisoner escaping here to eat and drink.

Since I drank water and my urge to go to the bathroom speeded up, so after I had eaten and drunk my need in the toilets of the gas station, where I spend about 30 painful minutes by stitching and disinfecting my wounds, mainly my right hand and left foot, I went to a young shop assistant with the words "Do you sell clothes here?"

I had decided to change my clothes outside rather than risk being seen by the shop assistant in the clothes. The police would then catch me more easily.

"If you will, I will eventually need the money." I said, when I came to the cash register and in front of the shop assistant I started to withdraw cash from the cash register and put it in the pockets of my new clothes, namely the black trousers I was carrying. The woman looked at me with her mouth open.

I was in a more cheerful mood and so when I left the gas station, I deliberately turned on the radio where it was just playing this:

_Sometimes I think sitting on trains_

_Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game_

_Everyone's a winner now we're making that fame_

_Bonafide hustler making my name_

_All I wanna do is_

_And_

_And take your money_

_All I wanna do is_

_And_

_And take your money_

When I left here and still heard the song inside, my head flew that I would be even more wanted now, but what was left? Now I change clothes, return to the city and clear my name.

**Used song: Paper Planes by M.I.A.**


	12. Chapter 12

When I carefully changed my clothes in the darkness of the forest, I threw my bloody and ragged prison uniform into the nearest basket. I guessed I'd still walk two kilometers to the city. I was a little sleepy, but when I rest somewhere on the way.

The wounded right hand was starting to recover, but my left leg was still not. That's why I limped, and now I didn't look so harsh because of that limp.

I thought I'd steal sunglasses somewhere in the city until the day will be over. I will look more unrecognizable.

It was still dark, and I had to follow my knowledge of the streets in which I grew up and the night lamps that illuminated the road. After half an hour of walking I saw the family houses on the first street of the city where I got. I sighed.

I walked down a street full of family houses while the orange glow of the lamps hit me in the black and dark. I limped, still feeling pain all over my body, but now I didn't care.

For a moment I sat on an abandoned wooden bench on the sidewalk, put my hands on my face, trying to figure out what to do now.

I have several options: to give Bishop what he deserves, even to kill him, to find the evidence against him more peacefully, to convict him and return to college or in the meantime.. I can visit my family, but I suppose I'm among them outlaw, so I can exclude a visit to my mom and older brother. Only Aviva left.

I got up and started walking again in this somewhat deserted night part of city.

Once I wasn't careful and tripped over. This time I hit my face on hard concrete, and at that moment I held back tears because I felt like I heard my stitched left leg crack. Blood hurt again from my healed, still broken nose. I knelt down and wiped the blood into the sleeve of my stolen black sweatshirt. The blood flowed a little in the stream, so a few red drops of my blood fell on the gray concrete as I tried to stop the bleeding. But honestly, at that moment, I was more concerned about my left leg than my broken nose.

I thought I was alone here, but then I heard the old man's voice, so I turned immediately.

"Did something happen to you boy? I heard your impact on the ground- woke me up."

I could tell from the lights of the lamps that illuminated the dark street that he were homeless. The old man had a dirty and wrinkled face, a white beard, and was dressed in old clothes, the bed of which provided him with an old sleeping bag and a torn blanket.

"I was just returning home from work and I tripped over here." I lied, but that old man probably found out, there is something wrong with this sentence.

"So late in evening? After all, it is at least one in the morning and I do not know anyone working very early in the morning instead of workoholics."

I stood up cautiously, perhaps because of my torn leg again, and limped to the old homeless man who was lying on his old sleeping bag by the brick wall.

"You know, I love to kill my time by this way." I said

I looked into my eyes and maybe saw something inside me that I didn't see in myself, but eventually he said something else.

"You look like the young man I've heard of. He escaped from prison a few hours ago-"

I couldn't keep up, so I forced the old homeless to lean against the wall with some violence. It was nothing heroic, but I got an idea to get rid of him.

"I'm not such a villain as I look now." I said the first sentence and scared old man didn't looked like he believed me.

"You're homeless. You have a hard life and I decided to make it easier for you. I have some money with me and you will gladly give you, I do not know how much money it is. Maybe several hundred dollars."

The old man still looked scared and couldn't scream because I covered his mouth with a piece of cloth that had fallen from his torn blanket. He had no choice but to nod in agreement.

I began digging through my pockets from where I dug out ten, maybe more banknotes of all kinds and coins. I put everything in the hands of the old homeless.

I released him and stepped away from him, in spite of the pain prepared for a quick escape every moment. For the first few seconds I saw a surprised homeless man with an open mouth looking at all that money as a treasure of gold. Before he could look at me again, I was running away from this place.

I stopped on another street, more to the center of the city, because this time I saw the first few skyscrapers. The city lived at night and I did everything I could to avoid other people walking around.

I felt exhausted, and I decided to sacrifice the rest of this night to one of my very close person - my love.

Aviva inherited everything after the death of her two parents. Money, house and family business, and I wouldn't say she would want to be in a student dormitory because of the drama with Bishop.

The way to the house where I lived was remembered. I was the first person she believed after her father died. It was cloudy and raining that day. It was the day she learned that her father had died in a car accident. Her mother died of cancer, and despite her father's ingenuity, nothing could be done about the disease.

She stood in the university in the rain and then I came there.

"Chris?" she turned to me, when I put my left hand on her shoulder.

She was dressed in black because of the impending funeral. She was wearing a black coat, but she didn't have an umbrella like me that I carried in my right hand.

I watched transparent rain drops fall down her black, bushy mourning coat. Yes, we met before her father's death, but at that moment I felt I loved her.

She had wet hair and sadness in her eyes. I knew how she felt. My dad didn't die naturally either. Me and she were on the same boat.

"I came to see you." I said and I started holding her cold and wet hand

"I want to be alone." she sighed and pushed me away before I could hug her.

"You can't stand here in the winter and wet. You'll get cold for that." I said and I watched her about two meters behind her.

She sighed. She turned for a few seconds to look into my eyes. It was clear that she wanted to cry, and while my eyes were full of love and compassion, I could see not only sadness in her eyes, but I could see the first tears of her approaching crying coming down her face.

I came to her and hugged her. We started to hold the umbrella together, and I unbuttoned my warm jacket to warm up with me in this cold. I felt her cold hand touch my warm T-shirt and it didn't take long before her skin touched my skin.

I took a deep breath as I felt a pleasant excitement that, along with the touch of her cold hand, spread across my body.

"Cry it out. This is okay. You're here with me." I said, while I noticed she is starting to calm down in my arms.

"You know, before Dad died, I didn't even know you existed. And I'm glad you're here."

She looked into my eyes and.. and I couldn't help so I stroked her cheek. She smiled.

"With my older brother Martin, who is already working here at the university - he is the blond in blue, we have some friends here. Would you like to get to know them?" I asked and I looked into her eyes, waiting for upcoming reaction.

"Y-yes." She said and we both hugged.

"We often have meetings in a coffee shop in the city. Would you like to go there with me?" I asked and she nodded.

Then you could see the two of us walking together in that grim weather on a muddy road through the college park. She clung to me as I carried the umbrella and I looked into her eyes. And that's how somehow my flirting started with her.

It was at this moment that I scrambled over a two-meter-long brick wall that was supposed to protect the house. Behind me was a road and a few lit lamps. I barely moved, so I hit with a noisy impact on the "hard" lawn. I had the impression that my leg was bleeding again.

I got to my feet, but in the end I whimpered again in pain. The stitches from the gas station didn't last long and I had a broken leg broken. I knew I had the bone and meat outside with the blood again, but I wasn't going to pull off my pants to see how much I was crippled, otherwise I might faint again.

So my left leg was broken again, maybe worse than before, so I had to shuffle to a wooden family house painted white with just one foot.

Normally I would have climbed that house and got through the windows to her room, but due to my injuries it all turned out differently than I imagined.

As soon as I got to the door, I started banging like a madman in the door to wake her up, that is, if she was asleep.

Before I ran out of power, I banged the door hard enough to spread the noise all over the house. I almost fainted out before the door opened.

"CK!?!?"

Fell out of her when she saw me bloody rolling in front of the door. I don't know if she was shocked by the injuries or that I was no longer in prison.

"I will explain everything to you afterwards, I am hurt and I need your help." I said and I tried to stood up, but when I did I roared in pain, due to the torn broken leg.

Aviva immediately ran to me and she helped me to walk.

She led me into the living room and I had to lie down on the white couch. When she heard the sound of the police siren, she closed all the curtains in the living room before she came to me. She must have figured out what had happened before and that I was a fugitive on the run - outlaw.

When I got into the living room, I was the first to throw away the black sweatshirt I had stolen from a gas station.

"You'll have to take off most of your clothes so I can look at it and treat you CK." She said, when she came to me.

"Would you mind seeing me only in shorts?" I asked temporarily with smile, because this was pretty much close to the future sexual level of our relationship.

"There's no time for fun now. I want to treat you. My grandmother worked in a Spanish hospital in Madrid and I learned something from her before she died."

"I'm so glad you don't mind." I said and I looked at her.

I could take off my shirt myself. I was lucky that the stitches on my right hand did not tear, but I was still bad on it.

I tossed my black T-shirt, which had dried blood on its sleeves (it was almost impossible to tell that there was blood) on a dark brown wooden look. Aviva smirked, when she looked at the sewn bloody wound on my right hand, but that was nothing compared to when it came to my leg.

I took off my socks too, but I needed her help with my pants. When my underwear was visible, she tried to ignore my little flirting mood, but halfway down when my crotch was visible and my knees, I whined in pain.

The first thing we saw together in the middle of removing my left leg was dried blood. With every slow movement as my pants were carefully removed, not only did my skin come to light, but blood was getting more and more wet. My right leg was fine, I could move it as I wanted.

In the following movement, however, I almost fainted as the trousers of the trousers uncovered my bloody broken leg, which was my flesh, sticking a broken bone, and blood and blood everywhere. I fainted.

I cannot say specifically what happened a few hours after I passed out, but I know that, like after Bishop's mutilation, I woke up on the couch around the afternoon.

I lay almost naked only in my underwear, covered with blanket and slept hard, ignoring light from the windows. I sucked my thumb like a little child when I was awakened by the door shake.

"You've finally woken up. I was afraid you'd be unconscious for days."

I began to look around the living room when I heard her voice.

"W-what happened?" I asked, when I noticed white bandages in the places where I had stitches before. There were red blood spots on the bandages, but I didn't notice. And my left leg hurt like never, but still less than before.

"You fainted, when you were looking at your left leg when I was going to treat you."

I pulled off the white blanket and sat down, only in my underwear I began to watch my crippled body. I touched my face. There were two stitches at my forehead, where my blood ran out of chasing pieces from the windshield because of the chasing process and there was still a patch on it all. The scratches on my face were almost gone.

"Aviva, how you did it?" I asked, still amazed from how she did it.

"I have a friend in the hospital. If he hadn't helped you, you'd probably have lost your leg." She said and I still watched her.

"Whoever it is, tell him I thank him very much." I said and at that moment she came to me.

She stroked my shoulder and the fact that I was just in my underwear probably didn't bother her. When she touched me, I looked at her with a slightly surprised look. I didn't her expect to touch my body.

I don't know how to describe what I felt at that moment. I had no appetite for sex at all, and now I'm all bruised. When I just touched my crotch in defense, I realized I needed clean underwear. You know very well what I did in prison one evening and that is why I feel incredibly embarrassing in front of her, even though she doesn't know about it.

"When you are here, I have a reason not to live in apartments in college." she said and she looked into my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked

"4 PM. After the class was over, I was doing something in the city while you were asleep."

"At least you're okay." I said and I tried to smile, but at that moment I felt touch of her warm soft hand on my left hand, nearby my crotch. At that moment I felt what she was. After all, we are in theory a couple in love, aren't we? Or even practically?

She approached me. I lay back on the couch again, and this time I felt the touch of her hands on my chest. We both closed our eyes.

"Do you want it?" I asked, when I knew what was coming.

"I do not want sex. I want you." she whispered, and at that moment our mouths touched.

Well, we didn't have sex, but theoretically we made love with each other. Even though it was on the couch and not on the bed. It was so pleasantly exciting that I almost wanted sex with her and I almost had an erection.

She held my hand in this passionate kiss. After such "almost-making love" we snuggled together. She was dressed and I was in shorts, but it was an experience for both of us that moved our relationship a little higher.

When she fell asleep, I climbed quietly out of the couch and covered her with the same blanket I had been covered before. It was dark by then, and it was a good chance to safely return to clearing my name without my girlfriend having trouble.

I went quietly to the kitchen, where I turned on the lamp, grabbed a pen, a piece of paper, and started writing.

I left the letter on my desk. Then I started poking around in the bags she had brought when she returned. She was buying new clothes for me, she knew what status I had now, and this only confirmed that she loved me. When I looked at the clothes, I just smiled at that fact

I changed my clothes and took care of the hygiene in the bathroom. My tools needed the change and clean underwear- new boxers too.

I prefer to get rid of my old shorts with my dried semen on which I sprayed in jail, by throwing them into the burning stove. Mainly because I didn't know what to do with them in such a situation and I wasn't going to mess up my love here.

I gave the letter inconspicuously and quietly in my hand to notice my messages. You understand.

It was locked, so I got out through the window on the second floor of this family house.

After I closed the window from the outside, I jumped down onto the grass, so as to minimize the condition of my operated left foot. I got through the wall easily this time and walked through Falcon City night again. But after about 500 meters..

"Hey, you! Stop and show me your papers!"

It was a policeman with a dog on a night walk, and I was probably locked in because the dog noticed something suspicious of me, and he began to growl and bark.

At that moment, I was walking around the city's skyscrapers, and the police seemed to be more prepared then the prison uprising and the successful escape of many, including me.

I had no choice but to come to the policeman, but it took about two minutes to know that I was one of the "criminals on the run".

He wanted to arrest me while his German shepherd barked, but I started to defend myself. There was a fight.

"You won't run away from me." that policeman said, when he slammed my head against the closest wall, but..

"Forget that!" I bit him, kicked the dog, and when I scared the canine..

"You just won't miss this!"

A policeman with a broken bleeding nose rushed at me, and I don't remember what was happening because I was in great tension and stress, but at that moment I heard a shot.

I was leaning against the wall in a standing position and shocked to realize that during the fight I had taken the gun out of my waist and now fired. The bullet shot his head into pieces of skull, flesh, brain, and lots of blood.

I breathed quickly and dropped my gun somewhere on the street when the corpse fell to the ground. The horrified dog ran out of here and I watched him.

Oh no, I thought when I started running away, when I heard sounds sirens of incoming police cars when I escaped to get away before they got me.

Oh fuck, only sounded in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

I stopped by the post office building and tried to take breath after my furious escape from the police. I didn't know what time it was. I thought I was in trouble and much bigger.

It still sounded in my head that I was screwed and that it was true. The gun I left on the ground is my prints. They have evidence that I killed a policeman, and hopefully I'll go back to jail for some twenty years if they have mercy and I don't get the death penalty.

I wondered what I was going to do for a while. Bishop could get what he deserves today. Mentally, I felt exhausted, incredibly exhausted, and it seemed to me that I could not save my future.

But then I realized that when Bishop was a chemist and there were drugs on his party, so I could use his unfair college business against him. I don't even know who his parents are or if they were, when Bishop is doing this.

So I decided to use that darkness on my way to my former school. I hit it on foot. By then it was at least midnight, and I understood that if I needed the evidence, I would need at least a camera or some forensic bag where I could put some evidence and some plastic gloves to avoid destroying Bishop's prints.

I got to the dorms easily. They were near the nearest faculty, and there was no wall to climb. Only at the door did I realize that I had one problem. How will I get there?

The door was locked and at least I would have to break it and that would only make my situation worse.

So I stepped away from the door and looked into the windows of the building. Some students were already asleep, others were either learning or pursuing their hobbies, or perhaps spending time with a loved one.

Only one window shone with a mix of colors. And not only that. I heard loud music and I didn't have to be a detective to find out which apartment the music was coming from.

For a while I was thinking about getting in, but fortunately, a drunk student saved me when he left. He tried to behave soberly and I felt I saw him at the beginning of the school year. If I'm not mistaken, he studied architecture or something.

When he opened the door to return to the track for future builders on foot, I paused him to open the door for me. Either it was because he overdone it with alcohol or he didn't know me. I had a scarf in my pocket that I made from a stolen T-shirt at a gas station. When I'm inside, I'll use it.

"Can you please hold the door for me? I want to go back to my apartment."

He looked at me and tried to behave normally.

"Yyoouuu don't have to worrrry. I just enjoyed an amazing parrrtyyy and I go back to my dorrrmitorrryy. And you can see that the parrrtyyy is still going without me."

"Thank you so much." I said and I get inside.

Then I remembered that one of my roommates had a camera. So, I thought, perhaps Paul would forgive me if I borrow his camera.

First I put my head to the door to hear if anyone was awake. Everybody probably slept. I prepared myself and tapped the door to look like a stranger.

After a while I heard footsteps and unlocked locked doors. She was my roommate. The only woman among us guys.

"What do you need help with?"

Her name was Sidney. She could practically enjoy having all the boys in her room just to herself, including me before I was fired, but I didn't do anything with her. You know who I love.

Sidney was the kind of girl who was enthusiastic about nature and that's why she went to the same discipline as me. No wonder when her dad is Ranger in a local national park and her mom studied forestry.

As quickly as possible, I tried to think of a reason why I came here.

"You know, I heard the noise next door, looking for some company. Does the noise beside you get on your nerves?"

I tried to sound different so I used a deeper tone of voice.

"One of my former roommates - his name was Chris - hated the noise since the beginning of the school year. From what I heard, he tried to stop the noise, but hurt Bishop's friends and was not only fired, but ended up in prison. Now I'm beginning to understand why he has run out of patience, but I can't do anything about it."

I was relieved that my roommate didn't see such a villain in me.

"What are you waiting for? Come inside. Paul, Jacob and Ethan wouldn't mind."

What Ethan? At that moment, I realized that when I was kicked out of school, I was sure that I would be given the post to someone who got here on appeal. It kind of upset me, but the guy's innocent.

She turned on the light in the kitchen, which aroused not only my old acquaintances, but also the new roommate who certainly thinks of all the bad things about me without knowing me or knowing how it actually happened.How I hate this kind of people.

"Sidney, Who did you brought here?"

I heard Paul's voice. Paul was her boyfriend and they both dreamed of establishing a non-profit organization to help endangered species. I won't lie, both of them were adventurous, and Paul liked to be an amateur photographer and wildlife observer in his spare time.

"Some visitor who, like you and me, has enough of the noise from the our neighbor."

"Since they fired and arrested Chris, no one wants to start with him. I absolutely do not know how Bishop manages to learn during operating his orgies while studying chemistry."

"Leave it to Paul, I guess Bishop does somehow. We have a guest here."

Paul looked at me and didn't understand why I was dressed like a juvenile biker. The scarf was over my face so they wouldn't recognize me, and when Paul looked at me, I was so nervous that I was sweating.

"Tomorrow, the test is written and you will be happy to wake up and wait.." I didn't know this young male voice. After a while I realized that it could only be Ethan who took my student seat and my bed here in the apartment "Who is this?"

"Just a visitor. You do not have to worry." Paul said

"We will see. I don't want to spend the evening here with a madman like that guy who was here before me."

"Chris wasn't responsible for it Ethan. It was Bishop's men who attacked him." Paul said and it looked like he is defending me.

"But for that purpose, three people ended up in hospital because of him, and he broke one of Bishop's friends his hand with a knife. I don't need to know more."

What a fool, I thought, when I realized after this statement that my job was taken by an idiot who didn't even have to have a college and would be more useful as a craftsman.

"Stop it. You didn't even knew him. He defended himself in self-defense."

"And were you there, when he did it?"

Paul and Ethan almost fought, but Sidney separated them before they could hurt each other.

"Change topic, we have a visit here."

I used that confusion. I walked to the bedroom where there were two double beds on each side.

Jacob slept hard. I heard snoring from sleep, but that was my advantage now. He slept on the left bunk bed under me before I was arrested and kicked out from college.

Here is it, I thought, when I found Paul's camera. It was charged and probably now with empty storage. My heart beat like a race when I took it and hid it in my sweatshirt.

When I turned around I was in for a surprise. It was Ethan, looking at me with his mouth open.

He probably wanted to call Paul to tell him, that I'm stealing his camera, but before he could say anything, I ran over to him and sent him to the realm of dreams for a few hours with a real blow to the wall.

Jacob almost woke up, then fell asleep again. I relaxed and went back to the kitchen.

"What was that noise?" Sidney, asked when she saw me back in the kitchen after that blow in the wall.

"I was in the toilet. I just slammed the door." I lied

"And where is Ethan?" Paul asked

"I talked to him for a while, then decided to go to bed."

"Okay.." Paul said

Then I went to the door to leave, but Sidney tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"I study IT here and go back to my dorm. I'm glad I could talk to you because this is my favorite dormitory with the best people in college and I'm glad I could stop here and talk."

Both Paul and Sidney looked confused as I left with my catch. When I decided to "join" Bishop's party, I realized after a while if Ethan didn't know that it was me even though he hadn't seen me in my life. I swallowed.

I knew it was only a matter of time before my former roommates found out what really happened and I knew I would have to disappear quickly.

As I stood in the hallway, I heard music at the side door on the left. If I have to get there, I have to play one of the craziest theaters in my life. I tapped the door nervously.

"What do you want here?"

One of Bishop's minions looked straight into my eyes. He had a bandaged hand and a red spot on the bandage, and I knew he was the guy I had pierced his hand with a food knife. He looked angrier than ever.

"I'm going to a party like any other person here in college."

I changed tone of my voice again to sound like a different person. Fortunately, it worked.

"Entry is paid."

"What!?"

"Entry is paid. Bishop charges money for running the business. Drugs, alcohol, everything is paid now."

"And what is the price of admission?"

"Ten dollars."

I started digging through my pockets and praying that some banknotes were left. I gave most of the money to an old homeless man, but you know how it was.

"So you got money or not?"

I had no idea how much money I had stolen in the gas station and how much money I had taken after recovering from my leg injury. My scarf almost fell off as I pulled out two five-dollar bills with smile.

"So you can go."

He let me in and closed the door behind him. Again, I found myself in that hallucinating mist. I heard music, laughter and moaning in the pleasure that one experiences during sex.

Everything suddenly seemed colorful to me. When I was here for the first time, you know the story, so the fog was not at all intoxicating. The only option I found now logical was that the fog was from some kind of drug fumes, which Bishop made to prevent rebellions from coming people here like me.

Luckily, the scarf I had on my face prevented me from being dazed. Even though it was like having a gas mask, I was still breathing hard. And I was hot and sweating.

I tried to ignore the sexual games of several individuals behind the bought textile curtains, which were supposed to serve as something of love-making booths. I almost ended up in one of them, but fortunately I got out before the girl had sex with me.

For a moment I thought that all the evidence could be at Bishop's home, but I don't know where he lives.

"Hey, handsome..." I heard a woman's voice, but before I could recover, the woman longing for sex embraced me. I stood frozen and shocked.

"What do you want from me?"

I changed my voice again and did everything to make this Greek siren leave me alone.

She rubbed my shirt and somehow managed to touch my face, but then she found how I was dressed.

"Make love. One-night-stand. You'll enjoy it with me."

"Are you doing this for every male student? Are you really obsessed with sex that you don't even want to know your suitors? I don't mean myself, I don't want to have sex with you."

"And why don't you take off the finery that covers your face? Just take it off and come love with me. I'm a horny drop and I'm curious about your dick."

"I'm sorry. I came here to dance, not to have unprotected sex with a girl I don't even know."

Fortunately, I managed to break free from her embrace before she could touch my crotch.

I walked a few steps and got into a completely different part of Bishop's apartment.

The disco's color changed to a single color, dark blue. The dark blue glow lit up the fog and I got to the party where people danced. Everything suddenly seemed great to me and I heard a rock song from the speakers. I heard lyrics of the song.

_So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

I danced for a while, but then I noticed the locked kitchen. I walked up to that door and noticed that Bishop's security wasn't protecting it now. That was my chance.

I got there by force, but no one noticed due to the noise and fog. I expected them to watch this, but having a party was probably part of the pay of Bishop's grooms.

I closed the door behind me, turned on the camera, started shooting, and turned on the lights.

It was as I expected. There were all the things a chemist needed.

There was a lab under construction, and I noticed chemicals that had one box for themselves.

It was written on one of the jars of finished liquid drugs_ Karynski's Surprise_.

I noticed unused gloves, a plastic bag, and I threw some evidence there as evidence of illicit drug production. I kept filming.

I finally got to the bedroom. There was only one person sitting on a chair next to a table, turning back to me.

"I knew you'd come here."

I recognized Bishop's voice. I kept filming.

"Take off those things and come to me." Bishop said and I was nervous again.

He turned and watched me. I turned and stopped shooting and I his camera again in my new sweatshirt. I have enough proof. I took those things off my face and looked at him. I was silent.

"Now!" Bishop roared and when I turned out his security guard jumped at me and beating me again.

I was again laying in the puddle of blood before Bishop himself, but I felt exhaustion and pain overcome me.

Beaten by his men to the blood, I fell unconscious again.

* * *

**Song: Nothing Else Matters by Metallica**


	14. Chapter 14

I opened my eyes. I could feel blood running down my face, cold, and I felt pain all over my body.

I began to look around. It was dark everywhere, and when I heard the popping of twigs and owls hooting, I figured I was somewhere in the woods. And not only that. I could hear the murmur of the sea

I was cold. The heat I had experienced in my disguise now became a drawback when I was no longer wearing it. It is September and winter is approaching, so I understandably freezing.

I tried to move. My hands were close to my back and I felt something moving my hands rubbing my blood into my blood. It was a rope.

I knew I was sitting. I was chained to a cold metal chair, and if I were to move, I would fall to the ground.

Suddenly I was blinded by the yellow to white glow of the lights. It was the lights of the black Land Rover. I remembered what had happened before and thought to myself; "I didn't know Bishop has a driver's license."

"Our martyr awoke."

I heard Bishop's voice, and before I knew it, in the light of the four men of my age. From my point of view, they were black as some shadow figures.

"What do you want to do with me?" I said, knowing that fear could be heard in my voice.

"You will find out very soon."

Bishop came up to me with these words and immediately put a fist on my face. My nose broke again. I could feel drops of my own blood flowing down from my broken nose to my lips, and finally they dripping to the ground at my chin.

"That was a big blow, wasn't it?" Bishop said and he looked at me.

"Go to hell.." I murmured in an angry voice as I looked into his eyes.

"Obviously you want more wounds." Bishop said and before I could recover I was catching not only slapping but also other blows in my face.

But the beating wasn't over, and after the chair dropped to the floor with me and I hit my head on a stone, they kicked me. I had no chance to defend myself.

I was beaten so much that when I started coughing, I coughed up blood. I tried to move. Get my hands off the ropes, but it rubbed my skin, so I suffered. One of his men made sure the chair I was tied to was standing again. I had a shit of it all.

"It is enough for you? If not, I'll gladly cut your right hand off."

"Fuck you.." I murmured and I breathed deeply.

"Inject him that crap. I will make him crazy and then we will get rid of him for good."

I jerked again when another of his minions probably injected into my vein, that drug what I saw in the dorm on the Bishop's order. The world suddenly began to fall apart before my eyes.

"Do you remember this?"

I had a blurred look when I was Bishop holding a camera and a plastic bag of evidence against him.

"So I'll take this, destroy it, and no one will ever hear about you again." I have heard and seen Bishop continued.

They detached me and tried to force me to the precipice. I was stunned, beaten and exhausted, so they seemed to drown me or something to eat me.

Bishop kicked me in the face several times and began to crush my neck with his black boot.

I felt too helpless to defend myself. I knew I was in terrible trouble and was probably after me. I was silent, I couldn't say anything because I had my whole life before my eyes. And I was still strapped to that stupid chair.

I started counting seconds until Bishop tossed me down the precipice and I drown in the sea and become a shark food.

But then something else awoke within me: It was rage. It literally forced me to destroy the ropes even at the cost of having my hands bloodied and painful. It was in me, and now it was a form of hope that I could give them what they deserved.

"What the..?" One of Bishop's hops paused to see me throwing myself at the side of them and that I was getting out of captivity.

"Throw him into the stupid sea!" Bishop roared, but I managed to free my legs.

I staggered back and forth while standing. I didn't speak. I was in a totally different world and I couldn't hear their roar and curses.

_Attack them!_

There was a voice in my head, but I was on the African savannah at sunset instead of in the woods.

I fought a group of armed poachers and Bishop was their leader. Occasionally something struck a lightning strike, and for a second I saw a shred of reality.

I tried to destroy their car so they couldn't escape. I'll get the evidence back, I'll call the police, things will be cleared and it's over.

Perhaps after all I have told you, perhaps I no longer need to describe how brutal the fight was.

But when it came to a fist fight with a hip hop that I beat up so brutally at the beginning of it all that his blood splattered my shirt, he threw me at the back, but I kicked and hit him, so he not only tripped, I, like Bishop, and the rest of his henchmen saw this guy fall to his death.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Bishop roared, and this time he threw himself at me with a crowbar he pulled out of the trunk of his car.

"You can't do it!" I said as I avoided Bishop's attempts to kill me with a crowbar.

He failed one attack and broke the glass of his car instead, but that was his least concern now.

I managed to take advantage of this and grab a cell phone that was rolling in the car. I had to call the police. The conversation with the dispatcher was almost over when Bishop almost ripped my cheek into my blood.

I dropped the phone and somehow managed to take Bishop's crowbar. At that moment I was back in my skin. I was a torturer again. So I used it and get collected evidence back.

"It's over! Do you hear!?" I yelled and began destroying the car engine with a crowbar so they could not escape. They wanted to attack me, but I told them; "The police are coming for you."

"I will kill you!" Bishop didn't want to give up, but he'd heard the siren. He turned as he held my t-shirt in a desire to smash me and saw the colored lights coming in.

"Guys, we're disappearing!" Bishop roared, and I saw him and his henchmen running back into the deep forest so that they would not be arrested by the police.

They don't finish their bachelor's degree, I thought, seeing these college gangsters flee.

I looked back at the road and saw the police cars just arriving here, the lights of which had begun to illuminate me.

"Drop your weapon!" one of the police officers called out of the car and aimed a gun at me.

I dropped the crowbar.

"What will happen now?" I asked

"We'll see. Now it's all more entangled, and if your guilt is convicted of the crimes you've committed, you're likely to go back to prison."

Great, I thought ironically, but the police officer continued.

"According to the evidence, you stole some goods in a gas station during your escape from the Falcon City State Prison and shot a cop, kid. See you in court."

Double great, I thought ironically.

"Get in the car. You'll come with me to the police station and see what happens next."

I listened to the African-American male policeman, and I was surprised he didn't even put my handcuffs on me.

As he left, I watched the police examine the crime scene from the window and they seemed to call the detective and the forensic.

"Sir?" I asked the policeman.

"Yes kid?"

"Will my family and the young woman I love visit me?"

I could see in the mirror that the senior policeman smiled.

"If you're lucky, you'll get out of it, trust me. You're not the first or last young adult I had to catch like this."


	15. Chapter 15

I was sitting in the interrogation room at the police station. The space was cube-shaped, and the walls were painted with a light blue paint that had long since become worn and reflected light in the room.

I sat in a chair with my hands on my lap and waited for what would happen to me. On the one side I was nervous on the other side I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

I looked at the black clock that was attached to the wall above the door. The hands were just headed for three-quarters at eleven in the evening, and I didn't even know which day it was. I didn't even know how long I had been unconscious after Bishop's guys beaten me.

After a while the door opened and not only my relatives, a detective came into the room, but brought my relatives.

"Here he is. When the police got him, he showed signs of torture. He has survived, and his entire case seems to have been entangled."

Suddenly I saw my relatives. The first person I saw was my older brother Martin.

"Bro.." Fell out of him when he looked at me with his mouth open. He seemed to have a heart attack, and he was probably shocked that he almost lost his little brother- me. I didn't say anything. I had a semi-aggressive look in my eyes, but I could clearly see Martin's eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I am sorry." Martin said and he tried to hold up crying "I just can't believe I almost lost my younger brother. I can't imagine they beaten and abused until they nearly killed him."

"It's all right, Martin. You see your little brother is alive."

I watched my mother embrace my older brother and pat him on the shoulder to calm himself. Martin stopped whining and calmed down, but my mom looked like she would cry too when she saw me.

"It is really incredible lucky how it all turned out well. When you were in jail Chris, you wouldn't even believe how much Martin was upset when you were away." I heard Jimmy's appendix

"I can confirm as well." Koki said

I got up from the chair, but before I could recover, my crying mother hugged me.

"Son, Christopher, my little boy.." she cried on my shoulder, and I realized I grew up a little bit because I was taller than her.

"It's all right, Mom. You see I'm alive and healthy. Dad would be happy for me."

My mom stopped embracing me and just like Martin started to calm down.

Then I found the reunion I was looking forward to the most.

"Aviva!" I said with a smile when I saw her. She hugged me and I could feel her hand running under my shirt and stroking my back. Her hand was warm and soft. They were skin-to-skin touches and I was very excited. Emotionally, not sexually.

"I'm glad it all went well." she said, when she looked straight into my eyes and I said

"I'm also glad it ended. I already got enough from being beaten u-"

I didn't say the phrase because she kissed my mouth. I blushed, closed my eyes, and enjoyed a sweet kiss. When I saw Martin's face for a second, he wasn't very excited about it, but during the kiss with her, I indicated to him that he has girlfriend already and that he hadn't to be jealous, became of the girl.

The detective who was here decided not to end this family moment for me. Or at least until now.

"Um, there is one dilemma that needs to be resolved, and believe me, I hate to end this family gathering." the detective said and he continued "Christopher Kratt was not only accused of bodily harm and the destruction of someone else's property, but while he escaped during a prison rebellion in Falcon City State Prison, along with 40 other dangerous criminals, he managed to steal a police van, rob a gas station and shoot a policeman. The family of the dead sued you."

I swallowed.

"And how it look like with Bishop?" I asked

"That's the problem. From your original problem and your behavior among other juveniles in prison, you can clearly see that you can't keep up. You are simply not able to hold your violent tendencies."

"Oh." I sighed

"On the other hand, it looks like all your crimes in the last two weeks have been good for something. If it hadn't been for your unstable psyche, it wouldn't have revealed that unfair business like illicit drug production and sale or prostitution flourished among students at the local University."

"And what happens to Chris? Aviva asked and she looked with concerned view at the detective, who was solving my crimes

"I hate to tell you this young lady, but it looks like your knight on a white horse will go back to jail. He is guilty of all the crimes, and the murder of a police officer he has committed will result in a court that he will lose, due to the straight evidence even if he has the best lawyer in the world. The police go after Bishop and his minions, one of the students at his side is missing and their parents, mainly parents of the missing young man, one of the Bishop's minions are mad. At best, our little Christopher should be treated in an asylum."

After this detective's statement, it looked like I was screwed and that I would either be back in jail or be "cured" because of my behavior in an asylum. I did, but I had no idea how all this would be bizarre.

"In prison or being treated? Do you really think so, Detective?"

Suddenly I heard an older man's voice. And he stood in the door. Depending on the formality of his clothes, the style of speech and the wrinkles on his face, he was a clear politician.

"M-Mayor!? It pleases me that here at the police station we have a visit to the most important can in Falcon City! What do you want here?"

The mayor looked at me. Then he came closer to me than I felt comfortable, put his hand on my left shoulder and said; "If there weren't this kid, our State University wouldn't have been cleared of crime. The kid is a hero!"

But the detective disagreed.

"He's a madman, Mayor! He has done more than enough crimes, including murder, and you don't want to punish him as much as his rival on the run!? You're crazy!"

"Take him away. You're fired."

I watched the bodyguards forcibly seize the detective, and I heard the detective roar; "You are corrupt! The crime is just blooming and you are giving him the privilege! Go to hell!"

"So, Christopher.." The mayor looked at me and, like me, noticed everyone in the room silent after this scene "Would you like to be given the opportunity to return to your local state college where you have been before kicked out?"

"Y-yes." I said kinda shocked

"And what if you have free study in your former state University here in the city, especially for your merits for the University and the city, and you would have a fat scholarship, free dormitory accommodation, the best quality experience not even any private school, and the opportunity to find quality job immediately after graduation?"

Now I didn't know how to answer it was an offer that couldn't be refused, and I had to accept that, didn't I?

"I accept, I only have one condition."

"And which?" Mayor looked at me and he continued "I'll do anything to you."

"Could this be done to my friends and my love as well?"

"Of course."

And so it happened. Again I walked around the faculty building. In my hands I carried a textbook and notes with a pen.

I paused for a moment looking at the beautiful nature around the university that I could see through the glass walls.

The sun's glow fell on my skin and I was dressed in green again. The injuries that had already happened to me had already been healed.

Though I had to learn like a fool to be a school teacher when I wasn't in school, but it was worth it.

The school was even better without Bishop and his bunch, but I still had memories of last month with my thoughts.

I lived again with my roommates looking forward to me, without Ethan, and Paul got his camera back with empty storage without knowing who had stolen it back then.

I saw myself as a nature protector, but the enjoyment of the role of torturer remained in me and sometimes I felt I still can go mad, but I didn't know, because of what, when something scare me. I don't know... Dad's death? Or just I'm enjoying role of the torturer? Or even both?

I did it. I managed to control myself.


End file.
